Second Chances
by Glasswatar
Summary: After months of refromation, Zuko finally finds time to go and search for his mother. Of course, Katara accompanies him. The sparks fly but under the radar, leaving Katara more confused. If only there were such things as second chances...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my very first fanfic. This idea played into my mind for a while now I decided to onto paper. So please be gracious...**

**I will write more chapters after this, just haven't had the time. Besides, I want to know if this story is worth continuing**. **If that's true then I'll finish it all and then go back to explain what happens before. Somethings are somewhat implied in the first few paragraph's but anyways**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did...well never mind. XD**

* * *

Katara's eyes shot opened. She sat upright, wondering for a second where she was, then slowly sank back remembering she was camping in the Earth Kingdom forest with Zuko. She drew up her hands and massaged her temples with her fingers. _Why did I have to have this dream now?_ Katara mused over the vivid nightmare and what caused such a memory to reappear. Her mind wandered from the night before, the incident with Zuko. She flinched from the memory. _Is that what brought this on?_ Katara sighed and shook her head, attempting to shake away her bitter thoughts. The sky still held onto the night but vaguely started to brighten. Katara sank back into her sleeping bag, snuggling under the covers. Zuko would awake soon and she didn't want to see him. She closed her eyes and tried drifting back to sleep. In her sleepiness, her mind once again came back to the dream

"_Mom," Katara whispered frighteningly. "I'm scared." She stared down at the snow, her feet turned in._

"_Go find your Dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Katara looked up and saw the man's face. A flash went across her mind and saw the same man older, at her mercy. _The picture faded with her voice in the background _"I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him."_

Katara laid there, on her side. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. _Why do I have to think about this? I'm supposed to be focused on Zuko and his mother, not...this. _Katara took a deep breath.

"Katara?" a warm voice soothed. Katara froze. Slowly, she rose up into a sitting position. She turned to a pale dark-haired boy. His eyes were gold and a red scar stretched across his left eye to his ear. His hair was shaggy in a neat way. He had red and black robes lined with gold however he was bare footed.

"Oh," she replied, "good morning, Zuko." He sat down next to her as she pushed back her hair into a pony-tail. Taking a few dew drops from the grass, she wiped her face. Zuko lifted his hand and brushed away the drops. He drew back his hand and evaporated the water. Katara gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." Zuko nodded.

"So," continued Katara. "Where are we starting today?"

Zuko stared at her, an eyebrow arched. "Uh, well," Zuko moved his hand to his head. He was looking at her as if he expected Katara to know something. Katara just stared back with a puzzled look.

"How about we rest it for today? Yesterday was...enough. We'll continue tomorrow."

Katara shrugged, still confused. "Okay, I'll just clean up camp and do the laundry, then."

Zuko removed his hand. "You don't have to work today. Why don't you relax?" Now, Katara was really confused. _Since when did we relax when the subject came to finding Ursa?_

"Are you feeling well Zuko?" Katara asked, putting a cool hand to his forehead. Zuko looked at her.

"Hmm, maybe not."

"Oh please do _not_ be sick! That won't do!" Katara rolled her eyes. "Your such a baby, c'mon."

Katara took Zuko by the hand and they stood up together. They walked to the small river near by.

"Strip," Katara demanded. Zuko's face looked as bizarre as Katara's statement.

"Hey, you can't swim or bathe in your clothes." Katara put her hands on her hips. "So undress." Zuko started to move which satisfied Katara. She began to undress as well, down to her underclothes. She glanced back at Zuko and saw that his shirt was off, exposing his white body. _Good. I'm not the one who needs to relax. This new Fire Lord deserves a break. _Grinning mischievously, Katara ran to the river, and jumped into it, creating a bigger splash then normal. It doused Zuko. Katara arose to the surface and laughed at him. Zuko laughed too. He ran forward and jumped in. Katara turned away from the splash. Zuko swam underneath until he was right next to Katara.

"Boo!" He emerged from the water and grabbed her petite body. Katara shrieked as Zuko body slammed her in the water. Katara wrapped her arms around his legs, and as he stood up, pulled hard. He fell flat on his back. Katara laughed breathlessly as she stood up. Zuko came out of the water and laughed too.

"Giving up, Sifu Hotman?"

"I'm just getting started, Sugar Queen." Zuko launched himself on her, plunging themselves underneath.

* * *

"Do you want anymore baos?" Katara asked.

"No, I'm full." Zuko replied

"Alright." The pair laid out on the grass staring up at the clouds, facing the opposite direction with their right ears nearly touching. The hot sun warmed them as they stretched out, taking in the fresh air.

"So, what happened with Toph?" Zuko began. Katara smirked. This was a game they usually played to fill the silence. They would say a name and create a story about them. Normally it would just be any name (Li, Chan, Pao, Jing, etc.) but sometimes when they were heavy under stress, they would pick someone they knew. _He must really need a distraction._

"She's put in a loft." Katara replied.

"Raising earth blocks."

"With a case of pox."

"Listening to a clock."

"Shouting into Sokka's sock-"

"I don't give a damn 'bout your hawk!"

The pair laughed. Katara closed her eyes, letting the sun bake her face and body. "hmmm," she murmured.

"Katara?" Zuko asked hesitantly. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Of course, Zuko," she replied sitting up. She turned slightly to him with an eyebrow raised. "Why wouldn't I be?" Zuko stared into her eyes. "I just thought, since it was, you know, this day--."

Katara interrupted, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Katara do you know what today is?" he whispered softly.

"Of course I do!" Katara shouted throwing up her hands. "Its--." Realization sparked across her eyes, and she lowered her arms. _So that's why he...because...of today. That's why I had...that dream._

"Oh." She faced in front of her, away from Zuko. "I forgot."

A sudden cry ripped from deep into her mind and her eyes filled with tears. A hand went up to her face and the tears trickled down her face. The tears felt hot as they streamed down. She left her eyes open, her vision blurred. This feeling, of loss, sank in her stomach. It ate away her inside, and her face contorted into the most desperate expression one has ever seen. Her body shivered as she cried into her knees, her arms wrapped around. She could hardly take it. A sob ripped from her throat. _I can't believe I forgot._

Slowly, Katara felt two hands sweeping across her arms and pulled her into an embrace. Zuko held her strongly. "It's okay, everything is alright. I'm here" Zuko soothed quietly in her ear. Katara leaned back into Zuko, her eyes closed, more tears coursing down her face. "I can't believe I forgot."

She pulled his arms around herself. She was sitting in between his legs, feeling completely free to be vulnerable. Zuko rocked her back and forth. "Your mom knows you love her no matter what." Katara sobbed silently. "She loves you too." Katara turned her head so her face was in Zuko's neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Whether she was apologizing to Zuko or her mother, he didn't know. But he knew what this felt like, and caressed her arms. "Your forgiven," he replied.

* * *

The wind blew Katara's hair. Orange, pink, and red clouds illuminated the sky. Katara knelt down to her knees in front of the tree where her mom's brown shrine was set, made by Zuko. She had put two sticks of incense in the shrine and laid two white water lilies in front of it. Soft footsteps were heard behind her, and someone else knelt beside her. He extended a white hand to the incense and pinched the sticks, setting them a fire. The smell of jasmine and juniper escaped from it. Katara bowed down low before the shrine as did Zuko. They stayed there for a few seconds, forehead touching the green grass. _I'm so sorry mother, that I forgot. I am not worthy to be your daughter or to have your love. Please forgive me._ A few tears came into her eyes but didn't fall. _You are the bravest person I __know. Thank you for all you have done. I wish I could see you one more time. There's so much I wish to ask you. I love you._ Katara sat up. Zuko did as well and looked at her. He wiped away her tears then took her hand from her lap. Katara bowed her head. "Happy Birthday, Mom." she whispered.

Zuko bowed his head. "Happy Birthday, Kya."

* * *

Katara lay awake to one side. Her eyes were semi-closed. She could hear Zuko's breathing softly beside her. _Mom, there are so many questions I want to ask you. So many undecided answers. Please! I need your help._ A soft wind caressed Katara's face. She looked up at the illuminated sky. Today was a full moon. She stood up and walked to the riverside. Bending low before the water, she traced the current of the river.

"_Katara_," a voice whispered. "_Katara_."

Katara shut her eyes. It was Yue's voice, she knew, but Yue was dead.

"_Katara, look up at me._" the voice commanded. Katara unwillingly looked up to see Yue, shining mistily before her. "Yue." Katara breathed.

"_Come_," Yue signaled, extending her hand. "_You have someone expecting you._" Katara nodded and took her outstretched hand. When her fingers touched Yue's, her spirit silently left her body. Katara's physical body gasped and fell to one side. Katara looked at herself. _Ugh, am I really that ugly when I pass out? _Katara shook her head to distract her from her shallow thought. "_Come, Katara. We have to be back by sunrise._" Katara tightened her grip on Yue. The pair walked like two ghostly beings up to the sky. Katara looked down. Her eyes met piercing golden. "Zuko," she whispered. Her eyes followed him as he ran towards her body. He hugged the body, her body, close as he looked up at her.

Yue drifted next to Katara. "_She will be back, Fire Lord, by sunrise. Watch over her body._" Zuko nodded. Katara half-smiled as she followed Yue. Zuko's face was etched in worry. She semi-waved, airly. Zuko's eyes were tight but he moved his head in recognition, meaning he understood. With nothing else to say, Katara turned with Yue and they ascended into the night sky.

* * *

Yue softly led Katara through the night sky. As they neared the moon, a bright white light started to glow and soon enveloped them. A soft blue light suddenly snapped ahead, Katara closed her eyes from the blinding light. Instantly, Katara and Yue disappeared.

When Katara finally opened her eyes, she was sitting on a small island surrounded by crystal clear water. Yue no longer held her hand but faced towards her.

"Katara," she smiled warmly. She opened her arms. Katara jumped up immediately and began to hug the former North Pole Princess, but she remembered she was still mortal while Yue was a spirit. Katara stepped back and lowered her arms. Yue laughed softly. She walked up to Katara and enveloped her into a deep hug. Katara, shocked, immediately wrapped her arms around her body and breathed in deeply. When the two friends broke apart, they couldn't help but smile at each other. But Katara had questions, and they needed answers

"Yue," Katara began, " where am I?" Yue nodded.

"You are in the spirit world, the land where the pre-existed now reside," she replied. Katara surveyed her surroundings. It was a beautiful and peaceful place. A soft light from the spirit sun shown through a canopy of trees over the small island. There was a rock path across the clear water into a bamboo forest, where Katara guessed lived the deceased.

"Katara, Kya requested me to let her talk to you," Yue explained. Katara's eyes widened. "You cannot cross that path, you must stay here," Yue continued. "You have until sunrise, so use your time wisely." Yue smiled again and gave her hands a tight squeeze. "I'll come back to you when your time is up." With that, Yue disappeared. Katara waited silently.

Suddenly, she heard the rustle of bamboo shoots. She looked towards the sound. The stalks parted as Katara held her breath. Out stepped Kya, younger and more beautiful then Katara remembered. Katara gasped wildly. Her hair was identical to Katara's, but less wavy. Her blue eyes sparkled as she made her way across the path. It took all of Katara's will power not to get up and run towards her, remembering Yue's warning. Finally, Kya stepped onto the small island. "Hi, Katara," she whispered softly. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Something wet slid down Katara's cheek. She touched it and it took awhile to register that she was crying. Katara couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom!" She darted forward and wrapped her arms around her. Kya wrapped one arm around her waist, the other rested on her head. "Katara," she whispered in her ear. "I've missed you."

"Mom," Katara tightened her hold. "I missed you too." Katara closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She had her mother again.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R!**

**Me  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! sorry for the prolong update But! I had a lot of homework to do. If you don't know what I.B. is, I suggest you look it up. haha ;P**

**Anyways, this Thanksgiving break I was able to finish writing this chapter.**

**I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it. I'm at the point where my characters and the story itself is really speaking to me and I'm able to write accordingly. Zuko maybe a little OOC and I sort of had to create Kya's character. But it should be good regardless. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Oh if only I did...XD**

* * *

"Seal blubber should get that off."

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that." Katara was sitting across from her mother, their hands linked together.

"Okay, enough about house tips," Kya ordered. "Tell me about your life."

Katara smiled. "Well, you know Sokka and I have been traveling with the Avatar--."

"You found the Avatar?" Kya interrupted, surprised. Katara immediately realized he mistake. _Of course Mom wouldn't know. How could she when she's... gone?_

Katara sighed. "This is going to take awhile."

Kya squeezed her hands. "We have time," Kya smiled.

Zuko looked at the coals dying in the fire. He knew he could revive it with the smallest twitch of his fingers, but somehow, he was too stressed to even move. _"She'll be back by sunrise, Fire Lord. Keep her body safe."_

Zuko snorted. "Of course I'll keep her body safe. Why would I do anything different?"

Katara's body sighed heavily. At first Zuko thought she was back, but again she lay motionless. Zuko looked down at the waterbender, resting in his arms. An aching pain filled his chest as he looked at the lifeless face. _Katara without her soul. Katara...dead._ A shiver rose through his spine that had nothing to do with the lack of heat. Regardless, he restarted the fire. He pulled her body closer to his. _Why do I even care?_ Obviously he already knew that answer. He rubbed the almost healed scar where Azula's lightening had struck him. _Because I love her._ Zuko bit his lip and grimaced. He had been dealing with this idea since the day before Kya's birthday. He knew Katara was now confused. He was too.

He was supposed to love Mai, she was supposed to love Aang. All these assumptions and rules. But one thing remained true.

Even though he was with Mai, his heart skipped a beat when he saw those piercing blue eyes gaze at him. An electric current ran through his body at the feel of her touch. The smile she gave him, with that look of beauty, stopped his lungs. Mai was comfortable, wonderful and complete monotony. With Katara... It was like an adrenaline high. They had an intensity that he never had with anyone else. It was confusing, frustrating, and...perfect.

* * *

Zuko gazed back at Katara. He traced her face with a look of wonder at the waterbender._ How does she feel about me?_

"-So now I'm traveling with Zuko to find his mother, Ursa. We're on our way to Ba Sing Se to see Iroh, and hopefully to get our next lead." Katara finished.

Kya eyes were gleaming with tears of joy. "I'm so proud of you."

Katara smiled but then looked down. Silence, for the first time, filled the air.

"Katara, sweetie, what's bothering you?" Kya cupped Katara's chin to look up at her. Katara griped her mother's hand. She looked up and stared into her mother's eyes. Kya noted the look of confusion in Katara. Kya slightly nodded for her to continue.

"Mom," she asked hesitantly, "how did you know Dad was the one for you?"

Kya was silent. She could only guess, though she knew she wasn't quite off the mark, that this had to do with her avatar boyfriend and the new fire lord.

"Your father was the perfect man for me," Kya said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "One quality that astounded me was how sweet and sensitive your father was, but also how immensely strong he was, a warrior in every way." Kya smiled at the memory of her husband. "He would be able to hold me with such tenderness and make everything feel alright even if the situation wasn't, then go and fight with such ferocity." Kya fell silent, contemplating. Katara pulled her eyebrows in concentration. _Aang is sort of like that too. Sweet, sensitive, but strong. Right?_

"You know," Kya began again, her eyes were glassy and distant, "in the beginning, your father and I hated each other." Katara's interest peaked. This was a surprise. She always thought that they loved each other from the very start.

"I was actually with Bato," Kya laughed. Katara's jaw dropped. This made Kya laugh harder. _She's as giddy as a teenager._

"What happened?" Katara finally stammered.

Kya regained her composure, but with a smile still etched on her face. "Its kind of complicated," Kya shrugged. "But see, Hakoda had a knack for getting in trouble. He was always pulling pranks and practical jokes and Bato would just follow him blindly. Sometimes they were harmless, others not so much."Kya began to laugh. "He even melted the ice wall surrounding the tribe by accidentally spilling whale oil on the fire."

Katara smiled briefly, but a look of confusion crossed her face."But how did you-?"

"Fall in love with him?" Kya finished. "I honestly don't know. It just sort of happened."

Kya paused, gathering her thoughts, but then began to speak again.

"I think it began when I was your age, I had just turned 15. I was furious at Bato for participating in these schemes, but I was even more furious at your father. I was livid." Kya chuckled once. "I became so obsessed that I began watching his every move, even more then I spent watching Bato. Then one day I got caught." Katara stopped and looked up. Kya smiled.

"Hakoda and Bato were talking about this idea of creating a bomb filled with seaweed. They called it the stink bomb or something. Anyways, I crouched behind Hakoda's house, eavesdropping on their next plan.

'Its a brilliant idea, Hakoda,' complimented Bato. 'But how are we going to know if it works?'

'See that's the thing.' Hakoda stood up on his knees and looked around to make sure no one else was around. 'We have to do it on the old Fire navy ship!' Hakoda whispered hurriedly. Bato leaned back in surprise.

'Not on my watch,' I hissed quietly.

'How can we get away?' Bato whispered back.

Hakoda smirked. 'Can't you shake your girlfriend for a little while?' Bato rolled his eyes.

'Okay, so when?'

Hakoda stroked his hairless chin. 'Tomorrow at midnight. It will be a full moon so we can see what were doing and no one will notice were gone because of the festival.'

'Bato!' his mom called. Bato got up and shook hands with Hakoda. 'Tomorrow night,' he agreed. Bato rushed out of there.

I narrowed my eyes. How could he do something so stupid? Didn't he know the ship was booby trapped? I knew I had to do something. So that night, I waited until Hakoda was out to help with the festival. I didn't know what I was doing that could sabotage without me going out there with him. But at least I knew that couldn't do anything without their materials or plans. So I snuck away from the festival preparations and into his house. I found the plans for the bombs so I took them. I also found the sacks they were going to use. Yet, something caught my eye."

"A corner of something red stood out amidst the blue. I pulled it out to find that it was plans for a Fire Nation ship. Notes filled the margins with arrows pointing all over. I didn't know what it meant at the time but I compared them to the plans of the stink bomb. There was something familiar."

"Suddenly I heard footsteps coming. There was no other way out except the front door. I hid the plans inside my kimono and slipped behind the furs hanging on the walls. Just in time too, because right after, Hakoda came in. I stayed motionless as he grabbed a rope and a knife. He left quickly afterward. I waited for a split second before sighing and moving away. But as I moved, the furs slid down uncovering the wall. The sight was unbelievable. At first glance you couldn't make out anything it was so busy, but then it began to register."

"What did you see?" Katara asked eagerly. She was on her knees now, impatiently waiting for more.

Kya's face was grim.

"Everything was red. A massive portrait of the Fire Nation hung on the wall surrounded by notices and articles about the Fire Nation. There were pictures of all the Fire Lord's since Fire Lord Sozin. A calender lay on another side, and dates were marked. I walked closer to the calender. The dates were crossed off and mostly they consisted of invasion and war updates. But there was one date that was circled. It simply said 'K.' I checked the date. It was tomorrow.

'Hasn't anyone told you its not polite to go into people's belongings?' a familiar voice said to me. I jumped and slowly turned. Hakoda stood there, statuesque against the sunset background that streamed through the doorway, his arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes.

'Has anyone told you its dangerous to pull pranks? Particularly on a Fire Nation ship?' I mimicked his body position. 'Tut tut,' Hakoda tsked, shaking his head. 'Eavesdropping too. Such a shame.' He took a step towards me. 'I wonder what Bato would say.'

'Bato's not the problem!' I snapped. 'You are.' He stepped towards me again. I backed up.

'Oh really?' he taunted. He continued to move closer to me and I continued on backing up until I felt the cold wall behind me. 'Keep your distance,' I warned. He placed his two big hands on the side of her face, cutting her off from any escape. 'Why should I when you don't?' Hakoda retorted. We glared at each other for quite sometime. Slowly, he began to lean forward. I closed my eyes. A rough soft voice whispered in my ear."

Kya shrugged. "I think that's when I realized I loved him."

Katara cocked her head. "Because he walled you?"

Kya laughed. "Who knows."

"But what did he say?"

Kya laughed. "He whispered, 'Mind your own business, otherwise the tribe will think something is going on between us.' He slightly brushed against my ear. 'We wouldn't want that, Kya.' He finally pulled away and began to walk out. But there was one more thing I wanted to know.

'Why do you have this wall?' I asked. He froze and turned to face me.

'This war has been going on for way too long. The avatar is not coming back and someone needs to end it.'

Realization suddenly hit me. The reason behind the pranks, schemes, and experiments, it was all for training. He planned to join the war effort. 'No!' I gasped. I stared at him. I couldn't believe it. Without thinking, I ran and threw my arms around him. 'You can't go!' I cried. Hakoda wrapped his arms around me.

'Do you actually care about me?' he tried saying teasingly, although nothing could hide his actual curiosity. I stiffened and straightened up.

'I just don't want you to take Bato with you,' I lied, but my bright red cheeks betrayed me. 'It's useless anyways to keep doing these 'pranks' for the war. Someone's going to get hurt,' I stated, taking a step back.

He grabbed my wrists and leaned towards me again. 'I will never stop, even if its just to spite you."

Kya paused and glanced at Katara. Her daughter held a bewildered expression, but did not utter a word.

"But the pranks did stop," Kya continued. A sad look crept into Kya's eyes. "Hakoda's mother died from child birth, and his little sister soon followed. I remember that day so clearly, because it was the same day I broke up with Bato." Kya sighed. "I felt so guilty, causing more pain than intended on that day. Hakoda ran away, and I followed him. When I found him, he was sitting cross-legged on the iceberg's edge, staring into the horizon. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered. Hakoda closed his eyes but reached and took my hand.

'Thank you,' he uttered."

Katara looked down. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her father. She didn't know how her grandmother died, but she did know how her grandfather did, how both of them did.

"Mom, were you two together when Grandpa Haku and Grandpa Tarnos died in that hunting accident?" Katara asked tentatively. Kya shook her head.

"No, but it sort of began our relationship you could say. I was 18 at the time and your father was 20. Since Chief Haku had died, your father had to rise and become chief amongst the council of elders. They were more than ready to accept him. Your father had matured in that time, no more silly pranks or accidents," Kya paused and bowed her head. "But no one saw the emotional stress that weighed him down. When we were out on dates, most of the time it was spent crying whether it was him or me."

Katara nodded. She knew that all too well.

"So getting back to your question of how I knew your father was the right one," Kya reminded. "I can't exactly answer for you. Your father, for me, was so supportive of me but he needed me as well. It wasn't one-sided and he was always grateful. He loved me more than I deserved to be, forgiving all the times I hurt him before."

Katara nodded. "But did Bato mind?"

"He did at the time," Kya answered slowly. "But I assume you can see that they are back to being best friends again."

"Yeah, they are." Katara agreed, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Katara?" Her mother called. "I know this is what you've been wanting to talk about all night, and we are almost out of time. So please, tell me what's bothering you."

Katara sighed. "It's about Aang and Zuko."

"I thought so."

"It's just that, Aang's so comfortable and perfect all the time, besides responding to major crises by running away. He respects my space and my own personal feelings and makes me feel fine all the time. But he's still a child. Our kisses are childish and tentative." Katara huffed. "And he's also 2 years younger than I am. I mean he's a perfect gentleman, and I can't ask for anything better but I just...I don't know."

"Katara," Kya began. "Do you love him?"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure."

"Because of Zuko?"

Katara half-smiled. "Zuko is the most wild, crazy, and frustrating man I know. We fight and scream at each other, and then we cry in each others arms. He always knows exactly what to say and he can always read me like an open book. Its just...our relationship gets so complicating, but its intoxicating, a strange adrenaline rush." Katara sighed.

"With Aang, I feel no hurt or pain. I feel nothing at all. With Zuko, I have all these emotions. I never knew I could feel so much."

Kya flashed a knowing smile. "Katara, you have the answer right in front of you. What does your heart tell you?"

Katara shot a puzzled a expression. "I love Zuko."

"Then follow your heart." Kya stood up and pulled Katara to her feet.

Yue suddenly appeared by Kya's side. "Time to go," she stated.

Katara turned to her mother and hugged her one last time. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." A tear fell from each of their cheeks as they stepped back.

Yue took Katara's hand.

"Good-bye, Mom."

"Good-bye, Katara."

A sudden white flash, and the two girls were gone.

Kya wrapped her arms around her body and walked back across the path. When she got there, a boy with brown hair was waiting for her.

"So Katara ends with the new Fire Lord," He stated bitterly.

"Let her live her life, Jet." Kya laughed. "You already saved her and earned her love." Kya placed a hand on Jet's shoulder. "Time to let go, my son."

Jet bowed his head and the two walked back to the waiting village of spirits.

Zuko sat and gazed at the horizon, the day getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the sun burst forth splashing his face with colors. Then he felt a small breath come from the girl in his arms. Zuko looked down at her face as Katara slowly opened her eyes.

In that moment, no word was spoken, no greeting or recognition. The moment was perfect, however, even though neither knew exactly why. But it was something they would later describe as the second spark restarting the dying fire when blue met gold.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R**

**Interressant. no? lol please give me feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, Super sorry I haven't uploaded since Thanksgiving. Time just hasn't been on my side. what's worse this chapter is not very long!** **But I have some good news. **

**My chapters will be coming on sooner because i worked out the kinks in my plot line. ;) So I think you'll be super excited.** **:D**

**I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are amazing, pushing me to finish this darn thing. lol  
**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA... So don't sue or flame or delete this story. haha :D**

* * *

Two black-hooded riders created a dust cloud as their ostrich horses ran across the grassy plains. After spending the remainder of the morning cleaning and packing, the pair pressed on by afternoon, breaking out of the forest. They had been riding for hours now, and the late afternoon sun burned into their backs. Katara felt like had been riding for days instead of mere hours. It was tedious seeing the same landscape stretching out in front of her. With no conversation or scenery to distract her, Katara's mind wandered back to her night with her mother and the story that she told her. In so many ways, it was very similar to the situation she was in the current moment. But it was years after her mother broke up with Bato before she got together with her father. And they were much older. _Okay, putting myself in her shoes is not the best idea. But still..._

Katara gazed at Zuko beside her. His black hair cascaded in front of his golden eyes in the most perfect way, Katara couldn't help but want to extend her hand and run his hair through her fingers. To feel the silky but tawny hair against her skin. To feel his warm hands around her own...Katara closed her eyes at the thought of his arms around her again, in the comforting embrace.

"Whoa! Katara!"

A pale gloved hand grabbed her reins and pulled them out of the way of the oncoming carriage. Katara immediately took back the reins and swerved out of danger. The two still continued to make their way down the road.

"Katara, what were you doing?" Zuko inquired with concerned.

Katara shrugged in response. _Fantasizing about you._ "Thinking about last night."

Zuko nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara shook her head. "No, not really."

Again Zuko nodded. He knew she had visited her mother and they had a great talk, but he was still clueless about what this great talk was about. He had a feeling that Katara wanted to keep it to herself for now. She would tell him when she was ready to.

It was amazing how easy everything went back to normal, as if these nightly walks to the spirit world were common occurrences. It was even more amazing that Zuko could act normal after discovering his revelation that night. The situation between them had not changed at all; it was still the same complicated, frustrating, adrenaline rush.

Zuko studied Katara. Her brown hair flapped in the wind behind her, while her face was pink from the oncoming wind. Her beautiful cerulean eyes took in the road and surroundings with a quiet softness and a slight hint of boredom. Zuko smirked to himself. _Katara...bored. Z_uko couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the unlikely trait. Katara turned her gaze at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

Zuko just shook his head, still laughing to himself.

"You will tell me," she ordered softly.

"No, I won't," stated Zuko defiantly. A small town on the horizon began to grow. "We'll stop there for the night." He pointed to the town.

"Alright," Katara agreed, still a bit agitated.

Zuko snickered.

"You will tell or so help me, I will water whip that smirk of your face!" Katara threatened.

This made Zuko laugh harder. "Since when do you sound like Toph?"

"Since when do you start acting like Sokka?" Katara mumbled.

Zuko was still chuckling as they came in to the town. They stopped at a well-looking inn and dismounted off their horses. Katara walked around her horse to where the laughing Zuko stood. With a small thwack, Katara struck her hand across his face. "Shut up, already."

Zuko turned to face her, his eyes gleaming with mischief and amusement. "No."

Katara let out a frustrated yell and stormed to the inn. Zuko followed with an amused expression.

An old inn keeper looked up from behind the desk. His face was ancient but still held a child-like humor. He was bald with a thin gray mustache and a long gray beard. He had dark hazel eyes and a kind smile that spread across his pudgy cheeks. _He looks like a cross between a dwarf and a monk._

Katara approached his desk with a haughty expression, Zuko close behind.

"A single room for two?" the old man asked pleasantly. Zuko nodded and placed a couple of gold coins on the counter. Katara crossed her arms. The old man raised an eyebrow at her stance.

"I hope you don't mind," he informed slowly, "but the only open room consists of one king-size bed. Is that a problem?"

Katara and Zuko both stiffened. "Is there anything else?" Katara asked rigidly.

The old man shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Katara looked at Zuko. "Do we have enough for two rooms?" She whispered.

"I'm afraid not," he shrugged. "I can always sleep on the floor," Zuko whispered back to Katara. "That's fine. We'll take it." he said a bit louder. Katara looked away, while Zuko looked down. The old man bowed his head and produced a key. "Enjoy your stay at the White Lotus Dragon."

Zuko and Katara both looked up at the sound of the name. They turned to each other. Zuko slightly shook his head.

The old man snapped his fingers. A small girl, no more than 10 years old, approached them dressed in a light silk green dress. She bowed deeply and then said in a sweet voice, "If you will follow me."

Katara and Zuko followed behind the petite girl, her long brown hair swishing back and forth. They followed the little girl up some stairs and down a long corridor. She took the key from Zuko and opened the door. The room was small but cozy with a large window opening out to view the little town underneath. A large bed with green covers and two pillows were pushed up against the wall right below the window. A door leading to the bathroom stood on the right with a wooded wardrobe on the other side of the door. A potted plant with bamboo shoots stood in the farthest corner, while a small fire place was on the opposite wall, a few feet from the bed.

Katara walked in and smiled. It was perfect, minus the one bed issue.

"Now, dinner is served at seven, and breakfast is served at ten in the morning. House keeping normally comes at eleven thirty," the little girl said. "However, if you are not ready all you have to do is pull this rope and the light outside changes." She pulled a long rope hanging out of the ceiling near the door.

"Do you require any more assistance?" she offered.

Katara and Zuko smiled at the little girl. In so many ways, she reminded them of Aang.

"I don't believe so," Katara replied warmly. "But I would like to know your name."

She bowed her head. "Jia at your service, miss."

Zuko returned the bow. "You know Jia, you could assist me with our ostrich horses and supplies--."

"Zuko!" Katara said appalled.

"--if you would like." He finished. Jia's eyes lit up.

"I would like that very much!"

Zuko grinned and walked outside the room, Jia following closely behind. Katara sighed but eventually followed.

* * *

The crackling fire sounded near rows of tables in the dining area. Katara leaned back with a cup of tea in her hand. She sipped it softly. The room was nearly empty except for the old innkeeper behind the counter and his wife, who was sweeping the room.

Even though the inn wasn't the finest place like their apartment in Ba Sing Se, Katara enjoyed it here. There just was this certain homely feeling, a joyful, peaceful place all around. She wondered if they were just going to stay here for one night or longer. _Zuko is taking quite awhile. I haven't seen him or Jia since I unloaded our packs._

As if on cue, a deep laughter sounded mixed with a little giggle. Zuko came bounding in the room with a red-faced Jia on his shoulders.

"No that can't be right!" shouted Jia. "There is no way shirshu can fall in love with a badger mole!" Zuko laughed again. "Do you believe that fire and water can live together?"

Jia stopped giggling and took a quick peek at Katara. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Can they?" she whispered hoarsely.

"We'll see tonight," Zuko whispered back. Zuko let Jia down and rumpled her hair.

"Your a good kid," he commented. The little girl beamed.

"Jia!" the innkeeper's wife called. "It's time to get back to your chores!"

"Yes, madame!" Jia replied. She gave a quick bow to Zuko and dashed up the stairs.

Zuko watched her go with an amused smile. Katara cleared her throat.

"So, did you have fun?" Katara asked. Zuko's smile stretched from ear to ear. He walked over to where Katara was, pulling out a chair and sitting.

"Jealous?" he smirked

"Why would I be?" she defied, smiling herself.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Because someone other than you likes me."

Katara crossed her arms and examined her cup. "Uh huh."

Zuko smiled triumphantly. The wife came up and set a cup of tea in front of Zuko. He thanked her, taking a long sip. He set it down wearing the same idiotic grin. Katara glared at him, wanting to slap it off his face.

"I can read you like an open book, no use in denying it." Katara's face turned red as he took another sip of his tea.

She stood up abruptly and walked towards the stairs.

Zuko smiled to himself, finished his tea, then followed the infuriating waterbender.

* * *

Katara sat staring at the window, watching the low sun. _Does he know?_ Katara sighed deeply.

_If he does, then I think the answer is obvious. Thanks for the help, Mom. It looks like I didn't need it._

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in!"

Katara stood up and turned to be met by a pair of grey eyes. She was carrying a basket full of wood with a match box in her hand.

"Oh Jia," Katara spoke slightly startled. "What can I do for you?"

Jia bowed respectfully. "I'm just here to start the fire miss."

"Oh," Katara said looking in the said direction. "That is fine. Too bad Zuko is not here to help you."

Jia giggled as she walked over and set the basket down "I think I can manage. I've been doing this for a long time," she assured. Katara nodded and sat on the bed and watched her.

"How old are you, Jia?" Katara asked.

"Nine," Jia replied shortly.

Katara cocked her head. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead," she answered, shrugging. "Or at least I think so. They died when I was two."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Katara looked at her. "Do you have any siblings?"

"None that I remember," Jia responded smiling. "I came here when I was about three. If I had a sibling, we were separated at my parents death."

"Wait," Katara stopped. "If your parents died when you were two, how did you manage a year on your own?"

Jia beamed, but there was a certain sadness in her eyes. "I wasn't alone. My parents supposedly died in a factory explosion in the Fire Nation." Jia put a couple of logs inside and used some pine needles for shrub. "But a beautiful Lady rescued me. She took me in her arms and fled the Fire Nation. I lived with her for a year." Jia frowned slightly. " But then something happened and something hit my head. Next thing I know, I'm here, working to pay for my room and board." Jia lit a match and set it in the fire. It burned out. "She stayed here for a couple of weeks before she disappeared." Jia lit another match.

"Do you remember anything else about her?" Katara asked curiously. Jia looked at her.

"A beautiful pair of golden eyes and long brown hair." Jia concentrated, her forehead creased. "I remember the smell. Its a cross between cedar burning and lilies."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Ouch!" Jia shouted in surprise. She had burnt her fingers, forgetting to put the match in the fire. She dropped it on the floor. Before Katara could grab her water, Jia stomped it out.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized profusely. She bowed her head, her hands across her torso. Katara quickly went to her side.

"Its alright," Katara soothed. "Let me see your hands." Tears formed in Jia's eyes as she shook her head. "No no, you musn't!" Katara slowly reached and took her wrists. Burn marks marked around her fingers. Katara took her water skins and bended the water. The water began to glow as Katara healed Jia's hands.

Jia's eyes grew big. "Your a waterbender," she whispered. Katara looked into Jia's eyes smiled. "See all better." Katara looked back at her hands. Something caught her eye. It looked like a sort of blue scar, but before Katara could examine it further, the door suddenly opened.

"Katara," Zuko stepped through. "We need to ta--." Zuko froze when he saw Jia and Katara on their knees, one still healing the other. "Is everything okay?" Zuko approached the two girls.

Katara finished up and returned the water back to her skin. "Yeah, just a little burn."

Jia stood up. "Thank you, miss." She bowed deeply.

"Please," Katara stopped. "Call me Katara." The little girl smiled warmly and picked up her basket then proceeded to exit through the door. She closed it softly.

Zuko turned to Katara. "Why did you use your bending around her?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust her?" she puzzled.

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Its not that I don't trust _her_, I just don't trust _them_."

"Well, Jia is very mysterious girl too. There's something on her arm, but I couldn't get a very good look at it." Zuko cocked his head. "Like a scar?"

Katara shook her head. "Like I said, I didn't get a very good look at it."

Katara put up her hands. "But hold on." Katara stood up and sat on the bed. "If they are apart of the White Lotus society, why do we need to be careful? I mean, doesn't your Uncle run the society?"

Zuko stood and followed suit. "He's the leader, but its run by a high rank committee. Besides, the name does check out, but the decorations of this inn have nothing to do with the lotus. And I have yet to see the White Lotus tile."

Katara furrowed her brow. "But why do we care? How does knowing that this inn is apart of the White Lotus society help to find Ursa?"

Zuko shrugged. "I think my mom is apart of the society. How else does it explain how well hidden she is? She wasn't on the island Ozai banished her to. Remember? That's the first place we looked."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember. That's where you twisted your ankle and we had to spend days there for you to recover."

Zuko blushed. "You can forget that part."

Katara laughed. "Why? I at least have something over you now."

"You have a lot of things over me."

Katara pretended to ponder this, tapping her chin. "True, but you don't seem to mind."

Zuko half-smiled. "Your right, I don't."

His golden eyes searched her blue ones. _There he goes again! These little cryptic marks. He has to be saying something behind it. But What!?_

_Ugh! What are her eyes trying to say? She looks so confused and...hopeful?_

They were silent for a long moment, then Zuko cleared his throat. Katara blinked briefly.

"So, umm," Katara tried to gather her thoughts, "what do we do now?"

"Well, you can go find Jia and try to get her back story," Zuko suggested, getting up and walking to the door.

"And you?" Katara asked.

Zuko turned and looked at Katara.

"I'm going to go play a game of pai sho with the inn keeper."

With that, he walked out the door.

* * *

**See??? Interesting.**

**I personally love Jia, I have many good things planned for her.**

**so please Review! They are life savers!(oohh yummy!)**

**~ME**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: :)_

_yeah I have no idea what to say now... I've been terrible at this and I know I haven't updated in forever! It has been so difficult and hard to write and update. Ugh, I thought that once summer started I would be able to write more... But summer school requires me to write a LOT of essays and I'm also writing a book which takes up so much time :/_

_i will really try to update sooner. I was working on three chapters at once haha so hopefully there will be more chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

Katara wandered around the inn, looking for Jia. She didn't quite understand Zuko's sudden hostility, but she knew if he felt something was amiss, it probably rendered caution. Katara continued to wander through the inn, ending up outside near the stables. She heard a distant voice soothingly talking. As Katara neared she began to make out the voice.

"-it must be nice. I know I've always wanted to travel, but mostly fly. I had dreams of soaring over the green plains of the Earth Kingdom, then over the sea to the Fire Nation...and then, back home."

Katara identified the voice as Jia's. She crept closer and slightly opened the door to reveal the little girl sitting in the hay, talking to ostrich horses and a cat-owl.

"Your owners seem nice enough. I can't believe one of them is actually a waterbender. Zuko didn't say anything about them being benders, only that they acted like opposite elements, fire and water. But I don't think they hate each other. After all, fire and water do make steam." Jia giggled as she stroked the cat-owl. "If Katara, more likely Master Katara, is a waterbender, then that must mean Zuko is a firebender. But I can kind of guess by the red scar on his face. Funny though he has such a close relationship with Katara. I wonder-?" Jia stopped and stared off into space.

_Wonder what? _Katara reluctantly decided to go in even though she knew she would probably get more out of Jia if she remained unseen. But as much as she would love more insight into Zuko's and hers relationship, she knew that it wouldn't really help solving the mystery. But then again, she couldn't just expect Jia to open up to her so quickly. Maybe this was an open door to discover more about this strange little girl. Either way, she knew she had to go in.

"You wonder what?" Katara asked as she stepped through the door. Jia jumped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss. I didn't know you were there." Jia sprung to her feet and bowed hastily.

Katara waved her hand. "Its alright. And its Katara, Jia."

Jia smiled softly. "Katara."

"Come," Katara stretched out her hand. "Lets go take a walk." Jia got up and took Katara's hand.

"JIA!" bellowed the innkeeper's wife. "Its time for your lesson!"

Jia froze and looked down. Katara realized her mistake. "Do you have work to do?"

Jia shook her head. "No, not really. I just...have something else to do." Jia nervously looked to the side, avoiding Katara's gaze.

"Maybe we can do it some other time," Katara suggested. Jia looked up and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, that would be perfect." Jia bowed then left the stable quickly. Katara watched her leave with an eyebrow raised. The cat-owl mewed. "You said it," Katara agreed and she walked over and started grooming her horse.

* * *

Katara sat brushing her hair, the fire Jia had made earlier barely crackling in the hearth. Even though the sun no longer shone and the stars draped the sky, Katara did not light the lamps. She preferred the dark. Funny however, it was a new moon that night, so Katara could not benefit from the celestial glow, or the power of Yue. _Yue..._

Katara shook her head. She did not want to think about that night at the moment. Katara let her wavy hair out, not bothering to put it up. She knew she would pay for it in the morning, but with no moon, she felt unmotivated in every way. Katara sighed, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and walked to the window. The town was still alight, with lanterns streaming across the streets, even at the late hour.

Softly, Katara heard the door crack open. She smiled, as she heard Zuko creep in lightly. He was the master of stealth, Katara knew. You would never had noticed his presence unless you were listening for it. She also smiled at how considerate he was, thinking her already in bed, with the low lights and hearth. Zuko mistook a step and the boards creaked. Katara watched his reflection. His golden eyes took in the bed, trying to see if he had awaken her. Katara softly giggled.

"That would not have awakened me," Katara replied, grinning at his startled expression. "I am a log." Zuko returned her smile.

"I thought you were asleep."

Katara scoffed. "Do I ever go to sleep this early?" Zuko smirked.

"Well, I figured since it was utterly pitch black outside, you would have fallen asleep the minute the sun went down."

Katara took a hesitant step forward. "Are you implying that I am weak?"

Zuko's grin grew wider. "Never."

Katara stared hard at Zuko trying to figure out what he was trying to say. Zuko, just as intensely, stared back at her. It was quite some time before Katara spoke:

"Where have you been?"

Zuko produced a a brown pouch and tossed it to her. She opened the bag.

"Out buying pai sho tiles, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a complete set that included the white lotus tile." Katara took out the said piece.

"No wonder your Uncle made that specific tile the symbol and password for the society. Its so uncommon no one would expect it," observed Katara

Zuko laughed. "Yes, that would make sense."

Katara put the piece away and tossed the bag back to Zuko. She then asked him if he planned on playing the innkeeper the next day. Zuko replied positively before adding that he actually had not the slightest idea on how to perform the task.

Katara's eye twitched. "You could have mentioned that before you bought anything. You know we're tight on money." Zuko crossed his arms. "Pai sho tiles are an important use no matter what."

Katara's growing anger stopped. Suddenly she began laughing hysterically. "Wow, Uncle has certainly rubbed off on you." Zuko uncrossed his arms and laughed with her.

"I guess hanging around the old guy has taken a toll on me." Zuko turned and looked at the low fire.

Katara walked to the bed and flopped down her stomach. "You miss him."

It wasn't a question, and Zuko knew it. He sighed.

"I haven't seen him since our vacation in Ba Sing Se."

Katara nodded. "So that's why you want to contact him, not because of Ursa, but for yourself?"

Zuko chuckled. "I guess its pretty obvious." He sank down with a giant sigh. "For once it would be nice to contact him without the official seal and everyone looking at our letters. I would like to have personal correspondence, one that's not documented."

"Documented?"

"Yeah. Everything I write has to go through the mail system. As apart of the war effort, the Earth Kingdom made it a habit to read all mail to see if there were enemy codes or information."

"And a messenger hawk would be a little too suspicious," added Katara.

Zuko nodded and sat down.

"Then, I guess it makes sense," Katara continued. "But we still have no idea where Ursa is. It wouldn't hurt to ask for his help. Maybe he can give us the entire story of Ursa's involvement?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Zuko replied. The pair fell silent. Katara hesitated for a moment. She wanted to talk about what had happened the night before, even though it seemed completely off topic. She wanted his input, his advice, but mostly she had grown tired of constantly thinking about it by herself. She sighed.

"Katara?" Zuko asked tentatively. She responded to his voice, shifting her gaze back to him.

"Do you think we will ever find her?" Zuko's gaze wasn't directed at her, but at the fire, a deep sorrow etched on his face. The shadows painted his scarred face into a more morbid expression. Without a word, Katara arose off the bed and moved to kneel next to him. Slowly, she extended a hand to his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. His head fit under her neck perfectly, his scarred ear right above her chest. They both gazed at the fire.

"Do not give up so easily, Zuko. We will find her no matter what," Katara soothingly whispered. She stroked his tawny hair, slowly and deliberately.

"How do we know if she's even out there?" Zuko choked.

They both knew Katara didn't know the answer. However, she pulled away from him and brought his face up to look at hers. Her blue eyes hardened with determination and she spoke with every fiber of confidence in her petite form. "Lady Ursa is alive. We will find her and bring her home. And you will walk and talk with her every day and feed the turtle ducks and feel her arms wrap around you. She will say good morning to you every sunrise and say good night to you every sunset." Katara gripped Zuko's face firmly between her hands. "Do not give up hope."

Katara smiled encouragingly while Zuko slowly nodded. Unthinkingly, Katara kissed his forehead. Zuko froze at her sudden contact. Feeling him stiffen, Katara withdrew quickly, her face reddening.

"uh...I, ah...umm." Katara had no words to say. She helplessly looked to the side and prayed for the moment to end. Zuko's cheeks equally colored a faint shade of pink, but he knew he had the less awkward end of this encounter. And he had to admit, he enjoyed it immensely. Clearing his throat, though, he replied, "Thank you, Katara."

The girl slightly bowed her head and murmured "Your welcome." She then quickly stood, and climbed into her bed. Zuko decided to leave her and went into the washroom to prepare for the night.

Katara buried her face into her pillow, trying to hide her embarrassment. _WHY DID I DO THAT! Because you like him. NO! I lost control, UNACCEPTABLE! Agh!_

While Katara was mentally chastising herself, Zuko turned on the water. He quickly disrobed and stepped into the bath, heating the water to a comfortable temperature for him. Naturally, as what always happens when he touches water, steam in thick clouds arose. Sweat began to collect on his body. He submerged his head under the water and then broke through the surface, breathing in slowly.

_She kissed my forehead._ The thought came unexpectedly. Zuko slowly raised his hand and placed a finger at the place of the said kiss. He sighed. _Doesn't she know that stuff like that just makes me go insane?_ Zuko covered his face and groaned. _Keep your composure. She belongs to Aang, and it doesn't matter what happens between us._ Nodding his head, he finished bathing.

After he dried himself, he slipped into some loose dark pants and draped a green kimono on and lazily tied it around his waist. When he slid opened the bathroom door, the first thing he noticed was a little makeshift bed on the floor. Two thick dark green blankets laid on the floor with a jade green pillow, facing the window, perpendicular to the bed. He glanced at the figure on the bed. Katara laid curled on her side, her face buried into her pillow. Zuko slowly made his way to the bed.

He glanced at the fire. "Are you cold?"

Katara didn't move. Zuko, walked up to her and touched her cheek gently. Katara shuddered at his touch. Her cheek was icy cold, more than normal. Zuko turned to the fire and revived it. The room became warmer. Zuko touched her cheek again. It was slightly warmer. He brushed his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep.

* * *

She really was truly beautiful. Even in her sleep, she was stunning. Her dark brown hair fanned onto the pillow, the dark blanket clung to her body, not in an inappropriate way, but just enough that Zuko could make out her form. Zuko pulled the blanket further over her shoulder. Resting his hand one last time on her face, he left and climbed into his own bed. He gazed out of the window, thinking of the coming day, until sleep overtook him.

Katara awoke to light caress of her forehead. She saw Zuko above her, startled that he woke her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," He whispered. Katara just smiled. "Good morning," She replied. Zuko returned the smile. "Good Morning."

Katara sat up and stretched. She noticed Zuko already dressed and ready for the day. "Where are you going?"

"I was about to go down stairs and challenge the innkeeper, and have some breakfast."

"Ok, I'll come with you." Katara quickly jumped out of her bed, but too quickly, in which she had to sit back down on the bed, dazed. Zuko chuckled.

"Take it easy," he mused. He extended a hand to Katara, which she gratefully took. He pulled her up, and Katara quickly went to the dresser, grabbed a green dress and rushed into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute!" she called from the bathroom. Zuko chuckled again and sat on the bed, waiting.

Katara splashed water onto her face. She took off her night gown and pulled on the green dress. It was a deep jade with no sleeves and a high collar, outlined with white. She put on some dark pants and then stared at the mirror. She gasped in horror. _Yep, I should have put my hair up last night._ She bent water from the basin and drenched her head. She then took a comb and brushed through her wet locks. After it was disentangled, she bent the water out of her hair. She re-brushed it and pulled it back into a half-up half down braid. She stared at the mirror. Something was missing. Katara looked around for anything, but found nothing. Shrugging, Katara clasped on her mother's necklace and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, that was quicker than I thought," Zuko commented. His back was to her, as he folded his blankets.

"Oh please," Katara retorted. "I'm not that vain."

"Aren't you?" Zuko replied teasingly. He turned to face her but stopped at the sight. Katara looked amazing in green. It brought out her eyes and hair. She looked like an empress, even in something as plain as this. Zuko cleared his throat, as Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you ready, Sifu hotman?"

Zuko nodded and walked to the door. _Get over her, she's Aang's. _"After you, Sugar Queen."

Katara giggled and walked through the door. Zuko grabbed the brown bag of pai sho tiles and followed suit.

The room was busy with travelers eating their breakfast. Jia and the innkeeper's wife were running around, serving food and clearing tables. Zuko searched for the innkeeper himself and found him in the corner talking with a customer.

"Maybe we should sit and eat first?" Katara suggested. Zuko nodded.

They sat down at a table and Jia, upon seeing them, ran hurriedly to serve them. She curtsied low.

"Katara, Zuko," she addressed, "what can I get you?" Zuko ordered dumplings and tea for the two of them. Jia bowed and then left to get the food. She came back in a minute or so with their tea, and then left again. Katara smiled at her.

"She's so eager," Katara told Zuko. "Its almost she takes pleasure in serving people."

"Like Aang," Zuko admitted. Accidentally Zuko's voice broke when he uttered his friend's name. Katara raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. Zuko-"

"How are you two enjoying yourselves?" Katara and Zuko turned to the voice of the innkeeper. He smiled a crinkling old smile.

"We are enjoying it very much, thank you sir," Katara replied. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Splendid!" The old man cried, clapping his hands. "How long do you plan to stay?"

Katara looked at Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. "We will see. Most likely a week."

"Good, good." the innkeeper replied. "I'm happy you are here. Jia's attitude has improved immensely since your arrival. My wife, of course doesn't like it, but I personally can't be happier. That little girl is like a daughter to me." Katara interest peeked.

"How did she come here, if she's not your daughter?" The old man chuckled.

"Its a very strange story indeed." Katara pleaded him to tell the story and invited him to sit down, in which he gratefully obliged. He called for his wife to give him a cup of tea, in which she did, and took a deep sip, before settling into the tale.

"It was 6 years ago. I remember like it was yesterday. Rain was pouring down that night and we had no vacancy. A rap sounded at the door." The innkeeper took another sip of tea and continued.

"I went and opened the door and found a tall, elegant figure, cloaked in black, holding a small bundle.

'Please, sir,' a soft voice asked. 'May I come in? I have no money, but I am in dire need for your protection.'

'We have no rooms left, and I cannot offer you a free space. I'm sorry.'

'Please sir, I beg you. I have a child with me, she is injured and she will certainly die if not attended to.'

I took pity on this person. I could now tell it was a woman, and she was quite sad. I took the poor woman and the child inside. She asked for warm blankets and clothes for the girl, as well as medication. We laid the girl on a table. By the looks of it, something had struck her head. It was covered in blood, a long gash on the back of her skull. My wife quickly came to help, but the woman would not let anyone touch her.

She tended the child, drying and changing her, bandaging her head. The child slept through it all. It was by far amazing that she did not become sick, what with being in the rain for so long. But miraculously she survived. The woman never left her side, as the child was unconscious for many days. We were able to place her in our private rooms, and the woman worked for us to pay for the care. She hardly ate anything, it was mostly for the child. She was a good woman."

"What was her name?" Katara asked.

"She would not tell us. This made my wife skeptical, but when we asked her, the woman just replied 'It is for your safety that you don't know who I am.' And it seemed right, for after the child awoke, two firenation men came looking for her. We knew then, that something was very wrong. But when they were in our inn, the woman was no where to be found. Both my wife and I, however, decided to keep our mouth shut about her, until we could talk to her. That night, after we sent the men away, we found her in the room with the girl. We stopped for we heard her talking to the girl.

'Jia, the time has come for me to leave. I will ask if you can stay here, and work for these people. They are good and will look out for you.'

'Lady, why do you go away?'

'Its no longer safe for me to stay. Don't worry, I will come back for you, someday.'

I opened the door then and looked at her. The Lady met my eyes, with tears in her own.

'Innkeeper, you have been far to gracious to me and Jia. I now ask for one more favor. Please look after her as your own, and I don't know when, but I will be back for her.'

What could I do but accept? The woman gratefully hugged me and bowed deeply. That next moment, she was gone." The innkeeper sighed.

"We are still waiting for her to come back. We hope that the worse hasn't happened to her. But I fear that she will never come back." The old man blinked rapidly then gazed back at Zuko and Katara.

Katara stared at the old man with a sad smile. "And Jia doesn't remember anything?"

"No, the child had no recollection except for when she came here and before, with what had happened to her parents. It seems that injury had tampered her memory," he stated. Katara faced Zuko. Zuko was gazing at the child, seeing her bustle about this way and that. "If only there was something we could do," Katara whispered.

"Innkeeper," Zuko suddenly said. "What if we take her with us, when we leave?"

"I don't think so, sir," the innkeeper replied. "We made a promise that we intend to keep. I'm sorry."

Zuko nodded. "I understand."

The old man chuckled lightly. "She is a treasure. Under different circumstances, I would give her to you. But there are some things that we just shouldn't tamper with."

Silence ensued around them.

"Now," the innkeeper said, breaking the silence. "Is their anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," Zuko quickly replied. "Would you do me the honor of playing a game of pai sho with me?"

Katara glanced at Zuko. The old man smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, I shall."

The two men stood and went into a corner, where the pai sho game was set. They sat down and began to play.

The old innkeeper bowed his head with his hands extended. "Guests always go first."

Zuko laid the tile with a lotus in the center. In reality he hardly knew how to play the game pai sho, but he constantly tried to remember what his uncle said and what he had done when they were stuck in that tavern in the desert.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit, not many cling to the ancient ways," the innkeeper said slowly.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Zuko said softly. The innkeeper extended his hands, "Let us play," he replied with a soft smile. He put one down starting from the right side, Zuko did the same except on his right. Katara raised a curious brow as they went back and forth until all the tiles were used.

The innkeeper's grin grew wider, "Welcome, brother." The two bowed toward each other over the game board where the tiles each perfectly made the shape of a lotus. The innkeeper glanced at Katara. She took this as a hint and bowed how Zuko did. The innkeeper smiled again. He quickly stood, followed by Zuko and Katara. They left the room silently but rapidly until they were in a secluded room with a desk and some chairs. The innkeeper closed the door with a click.

"Welcome! I knew you were different yet special. What can I do for you fellow members?"

Zuko took in a breath, "We need to contact General Iroh in Ba Sing Se regarding our mission."

"That can be arranged." The innkeeper sat at his desk and drew up some parchment then produced a brush with a light sort of ink. Katara raised her brow.

"It can only be seen held against a light or fire," Zuko explained.

"Oh," was her reply.

"You must be new in order to not know," the innkeeper commented.

"Yes, I am," Katara replied. "I have only been apart since the final battle against the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko gave Katara a slight warning look before he began to write on the parchment.

_Uncle,_

_Katara and I are staying in the Earth kingdom town of Teo, while resting at the White Lotus Dragon. We were successful in communicating with the members here, but we now ask for your assistance. We know that Ursa was somehow involved with the society. Are you sure no one helped her escape? Is there anything else you know?_

_Also, we ran into a girl named Jia. There's something about her that I can't quite figure out. But its worth a shot. I will find out more later. The moon and her moods are confusing as ever, but I've realized I can't exist without her. Reply soon._

_-Zuko_

Katara raised a quizzical brow to the last sentence. Zuko caught her expression and reddened.

"Its just an expression that we firenation people use. Its a form of humbleness...er something."

Katara shrugged. "Alright." She turned and grabbed the black ink, creating the cover up letter.

Zuko gave out a sigh of relief. He had put that sentence in there in hopes that Katara wouldn't see or think it was out of the ordinary. That was way too close. But how else would Uncle know? _I bet he's been dying to know how we are. He's such a fangirl. _Zuko groaned at the thought.

Iroh was simply delighted when Zuko told him that Katara and he would go together on this mission.

"'Why, that's great news Zuko! I sure you two will have some wonderful alone time.'" the old man gleamed. Zuko shook his head in embarrassment.

"Zuko?" Katara snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You there?"

Zuko blinked. "What?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh pay attention. The innkeeper was telling us more about Jia."

Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly. "What about her?"

The innkeeper cleared his throat. "More and more firenation men have come lately. We had four arrive and leave just before you came," The old man dipped his head.

"I think it would be best if you took her when you leave."

Katara tilted her head in confusion. "Are you sure? What about the lady?"

The innkeeper lowered his gaze. "It would be regrettable to break such a promise. But now that I know you are apart of the society, it will be easier to contact you if she does come back. Besides, she needs more protection than I can offer her. You, being members and young, can surely take care of her, much more than I could."

Zuko nodded. "But we won't leave until Unc—I mean General Iroh replies to us. And even then it might be awhile before we even continue."

"I know," he replied. "But my mind will be more at ease if you will take her. Besides, it would be good for Jia to have a little more subtlety with such a drastic change."

Katara smiled. "Then we'll take her."

* * *

_A/N: So yep... ah so much more to come. hope it wan't too confusing. Please tell me what you think!_

_Also, 'Last Airbender' anyone? Really, how much did it suck?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's another one...kind of a filler, kind of not. Its actually partially crucial to the plot, but also a little twist to match the theme. I am sorry its taking so long. I am on internet restriction because I have been procrastinating on a lot of things...lol Mostly I'm just addicted to asian dramas right now lol_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon and... oh wow I forgot their names! How sad! (Thee fault though, they put out a horrible live movie ;P jk)_

* * *

Zuko sat outside on the roof of the stables, staring at the beautiful sunrise. He knew that in an hour or so, he would meet Jia on her way to do her chores, and then in another hour, he would meet a sleepy Katara.

He sighed. For some reason, she had been avoiding him, not engaging in any form of conversation at all. It seemed she was deep in thought and Zuko could not help but wonder if it related to that estranged night with Yue that she still had not told him about. Now that was out of the ordinary.

They had been at this inn for nearly a week, waiting for Iroh's reply, yet she still had not relayed the events of that eerie night. Zuko groaned. Furthermore, Zuko did not have enough courage to approach Katara of his feelings towards her. The kiss she had placed on his forehead remained a ghost, a scar, a constant reminder and glimmer of hope of what her true feelings were. _But it's not true. She likes Aang. Hadn't that been clear in Ba Sing Se? All those years ago? No, she doesn't like me. She probably was just comforting me and then felt me stiffen at her touch and sensed it to be awkward. _Zuko paused. _Yep, that had to be it._ Zuko let out another sigh and lay on his back, gazing at the sky. He closed his eyes, enjoying a moment of peace. Soft footsteps approached the stable. Zuko opened an eye.

"Make sure you finish packing before you go to bed tonight," a voice instructed rising to Zuko's ears.

"The letter should arrive any day now, and you must be ready to go." Zuko identified the voice as the innkeeper's wife. He sat up and looked down. Jia was standing opposite of the old lady who had her back to him.

"Yes, ma'am." The elderly lady patted her shoulder and left. Jia exhaled.

"Good morning, sunshine." Zuko greeted, startling her.

"Oh, good morning," she replied pleasantly.

"How are you?"

Jia beamed. "Quite good, Zuzu."

Zuko made a face. "How do you know about that nickname?"

Jia giggled, "Katara."

Zuko grumbled and muttered something about giving that 'snobbish waterbender a severe talk.'

This caused Jia to break into a full laugh. "Don't beat her up too much. She accidentally let it slip yesterday when we were on our walk. I had asked if there was anything she thought was most adorable about you and she said 'when he is annoyed, he gets this scrunched up face that is really cute,' and I asked if she could give me an example and she said, 'I don't know…probably when you call him Sifu Hotman or Zuzu.'"

Zuko slapped his face. Jia giggled again.

"Wait," Zuko suddenly said, dropping his hand. "Did she say my face was cute?"

Jia smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say. She pretended to look at an imaginary clock. "Whoops look at the time. I must get going. Bye!"

The girl hurriedly ran off and began her chores.

Zuko stared after her with a dumb expression. _Katara thinks I'm cute…?_

* * *

Katara walked downstairs into the tavern connected to the inn. She sat down and ordered some tea and a plate of steaming dim sum. Zuko had acted weird this morning. She recalled his scarlet face when she saw him in their room and greeted him with a 'Good morning,' before he muttered he needed a bath and ran off. Katara sighed. He was scheduled to have lunch with her, and so she now sat, hoping he wouldn't bail on her.

"Like he would," she mumbled to herself. The server came with her food and she picked at the plate of ha gao and siu mai, her chopsticks clacking as she ate. She heard someone slip into the chair in front of her. She looked up to see a flustered and slightly angry Zuko.

"Have a nice bath?" Katara asked. Zuko called a server, asking for a pair of chopsticks before he answered her.

"Not particularly." He replied articulately, stabbing the siu mai and dipping it in the brown soy sauce. He ate slowly, not meeting Katara's eyes as he did. Katara just nodded her head and kept on eating. He waited for her to say something, anything, but became frustrated when she still remained silent

Zuko couldn't stand the silence any more. He clattered his chopsticks on the table, causing Katara to look up.

"What is going on Katara? Why are you being so quiet?"

Katara stared at his face slightly unnerved. She shrugged. "I just have nothing to say."

"Really." Zuko said haughtily, crossing his arms.

"Well…yeah." Katara raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why did you tell Jia to call me Zuzu?" he growled.

A moment of silence passed before Katara burst out laughing. She didn't stop even though several people's heads had turned at the young couple. Zuko's good ear turned crimson.

"Just answer the question," he snapped.

Katara quieted down, and glanced at him, humor still etched on her face. "I just answered her question. She's a child, I doubt it will matter. You don't have to be so saucy."

Zuko closed his eyes with annoyance all over his face. "My deranged sister calls me that. She always does when she wanted to torture me and bully me. I don't like being reminded."

Katara's eyes softened. "She called you that."

Zuko opened his eyes. "What?"

"Azula used to call you that. She doesn't now, does she?"

Zuko reluctantly nodded. "No, she doesn't." A sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I won't call you that again. I promise."

Zuko gave her a grateful expression. Katara reached across the table, but then stopped and withdrew her hand away.

* * *

Katara hummed to herself as she sewed, mending a pair of Zuko's pants. Zuko sat staring at a couple of maps spread out on the floor. Katara couldn't help but smile at his position, reminding her so much of Sokka. His golden eyes scanned the maps, a pale finger following the pages.

"I think it's possible to reach Ba Sing Se in about five days, without going through the desert." Zuko spoke. "I mean, we will have to cross some portion of the desert, but not much. We'd only camp for a day."

"Good," breathed Katara. "The desert makes me feel helpless." She put down the pants and stood to look over Zuko's shoulder. He glanced up at her than back at the map.

"See, we are here," He pointed, "and we will travel in the northeast direction, towards Ba Sing Se." He moved his finger across the map in the said direction. "When we get to the edge of the desert, we'll make a right and go around it, staying with the trees." Katara nodded and bent down so she could get a better look. She extended a finger, "Then we'll stop into this town, the town of Maoshi? And cross the desert until we reach the South Wall." Zuko slightly jumped at Katara's sudden closeness. Her arm was wrapped around his shoulder to steady her, while her head was mere inches from his. He glanced to the side and saw her lips. _Bad idea... _Zuko averted his eyes and stuttered, "Uh yeah, that's right."

Katara nodded her head. "Easy enough."

There was a knock on the door. Katara stood while Zuko gave a sigh of relief. She answered the door.

"Oh hello, Jia," she greeted pleasantly. Jia beamed back. "I brought up your laundry for you."

"Thank you," replied Katara. She took the pile of clothes from the little girl and pivoted inside. Jia followed.

"Hi, Zuko!" Jia greeted. She ran and tackled him in a giant hug.

Zuko grunted, "oof!" then gave a small chuckle. "Hey there, little one." He wrapped his arms around the girl and stroked her hair once before letting her go.

"Are you all ready and packed?"

The light from Jia's grey eyes dimmed. "Uhm, there is one more thing I would like to ask of you."

Katara glanced up from her packing the laundry. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Jia looked down at her feet and clasped her hands behind her back. "There is a festival, May day, celebrating the beginning of spring. It's my favorite festival here and it's in three days. Even if the letter from General Iroh comes, could we stay?"

Zuko and Katara looked at each other. "Please?" begged Jia. "We can leave first thing in the morning, or even that night if you like."

"That's all right, we won't need to." Zuko replied still looking at Katara. She shrugged than smiled. "We can just leave the next morning, after the festival," Zuko agreed, turning his eyes to Jia.

Jia squealed in delight. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She bounced up and down, hugged the two of them, and then left singing a May Day song. Katara giggled.

"She is so adorable."

"Yeah," slumped Zuko. He turned back to the map. Katara narrowed her eyes in confusion. She walked up and placed her hands on Zuko's shoulders, massaging them.

"What's wrong, Mr. Fire Lord?"

Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied.

Katara half-smiled and bent down to his good ear and whispered, "Liar."

Zuko didn't move. "We will be far behind in schedule."

"Oh come off it," Katara replied. She stood and sat on the bed. "Don't go all Sokka on me. It's just a festival, besides the letter from Iroh hasn't even arrived yet."

Zuko sighed in defeat. "I know."

Katara smiled again, and moved to face him. "Now don't become all Mai either." Zuko looked up at her in surprise. She touched his cheek. "We don't have a deadline or a place we need to be. It's all in your head. It's just a festival."

Zuko gave her a small smile.

She slid of the bed and flaunted away from him, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. "Or do you not want to see me in a dress?"

When he did not respond, she turned around. Her breath caught in her throat as Zuko, who was right behind her, caught her wrist. He stared into her eyes and inched closer. Katara's breath became irregular and she stared back into his eyes.

He lifted his head and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"Thank you," he replied. Katara opened her eyes.

"Yo-you-your welcome," she stammered. He let go of her wrists and moved away.

He called over his shoulder, "You always wear a dress, I don't see the difference."

Katara laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Katara, Zuko, and Jia were shopping in the market. Jia had a list of supplies to buy for the inn, since the festival was approaching soon. Katara had offered her services to the innkeeper's wife, promising to help, which in turn sent her to help with the shopping. Zuko tagged along to carry the bags. The three meandered around, sampling fruits and vegetables, ordering various meats, and buying many spices and herbs.

Zuko loved to gaze at the two girls. Katara was in full mother/big sister mode. It suited her, laughing and smiling, holding Jia's hand as they walked down the crowded street. Zuko chuckled.

Katara had accidentally run into pole. She glared back at Zuko. This made him laugh harder.

"Are you okay, Miss Katara?" Jia asked, giggling herself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied. Zuko offered her hand, which she took, and pulled her up.

"That was incredibly graceful," he teased. Katara continued to glare at him.

"Oooh!" exclaimed Jia.

She ran to a particular stall gasping in delight. Katara turned to Zuko and hit him lightly against the arm.

"You don't have to be so mean," she chastised as she walked towards the stall. Zuko shrugged.

"I'm very sorry, little princess," He made a low bow extending his arms, full of bags, to the side. Katara tried to keep a straight face, but then couldn't help it. She burst into giggles.

"You look ridiculous," she laughed. Zuko laughed back, standing up. "Not my fault," he teased.

Katara's pink tongue shot from her mouth.

"Katara, come here! You need to come and see!" Jia ran out of the stall, grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her inside. Upon entering, Katara saw dresses of all different colors lined the walls. She gave a small gasp.

Jia tugged on her hand again. "C'mon, the traditional May Day dresses are over here."

She led Katara to a corner with all light colored dresses of various styles and shapes. Jia let go of her hand and pulled out a dress her size. "Isn't this cute?" She held the dress against herself and twirled. It was a pearly pink and white satin dress with a high kimono neck and three buttons along the front. It flared out into a whirl skirt with embroidered silver Japaneses blossoms all along the bodice. A silver sash lined with pink flowers hung at the umpire waist. Katara smiled.

"It's very beautiful. I've never seen a dress that really opens at the end like that." Katara commented. She gazed at the clothes on the rack. Jia looked at her.

"Go on, pick one," she urged. Katara's eyes fluttered in surprise. "Oh, yeah...okay."

She moved dresses around and then pulled out a simple white cotton dress. The dress had one inch straps with a cris-crossed bodice. The skirt was like Jia's, nice and flowy. It wasn't very long, only extending to the knee. Underneath the bodice lay an intricately beaded belt. Katara laid a tan hand across the beading.

"It's really pretty," Jia urged.

Katara nodded musingly, "Yes, it is."

"Well," Jia waited. "Go try it on."

Katara stumbled to the back area where brown stalls were set up.

"So, do I get my own private fashion show?" Zuko asked, a tease gleaming in his eye. Jia giggled.

"One moment, Sifu Hotman!" She rushed into a stall next to Katara. Zuko noticed a bench to the side. He placed the parcels under the bench and sat down arms crossed. Almost immediately, Katara came out in the white dress.

"Jia? What do you thi-." Katara stopped as she saw Zuko, who was looking curiously up at her. "Oh, its you." She faintly blushed as Zuko examined her.

Zuko couldn't help but see how beautiful the white looked against her dark mocha skin. Katara kept picking at the dress.

"Well, do you think it's alright?" she asked tentatively.

Zuko's eyes sparkled. "You look beautiful."

Katara's blush deepened. Jia came bursting out of the stall. "Look at it! Isn't it gorgeous?"

The couple turned and watched the twirling girl.

"It's certainly brings out your eyes, Jia," Zuko commented, however his eyes flitted back to Katara. Jia bowed firenation style.

"Thank you very much." Jia looked back up and saw that Zuko's eyes were on Katara. Katara looked down and picked at her dress, a deep pink blush on her cheeks. Zuko didn't shift his eyes or blink.

Jia smiled silently to herself then turned back to a piece of mirror set aside on the wall.

"So fire fell in love with the water," she whispered as she gazed at the two in the reflection. Katara was looking up now, and a secret language seemed to pass through the two. Jia averted her eyes. There was something very private in that moment and she didn't wish to interrupt.

* * *

Zuko stared at Katara as she put things away in their room. The innkeeper's wife had graciously thanked them for all their help, but no matter how much Zuko or Katara insisted, she would not let them help anymore. Jia smiled happily at the couple and thanked them profusely for the dress, which they had bought for her.

Katara hummed a tune she learned from Jia as she put the various clothes away. When she pulled at the dress, she stopped. Zuko blinked.

"Katara, are you alright?" he asked softly. Katara's eyelashes fluttered.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" she mused.

Zuko arose to his feet and walked up to her.

"Something is wrong. Every time you look at that dress, you just seem to freeze. What's on your mind?"

Katara gazed down. "I've never been good at hiding things from you."

Zuko opened his mouth, a remark ready at his tongue, but he hesitated at her face.

"I never had such a pretty dress before. It reminds me of my grandmother when she ran away from the tradition in her life," Katara explained softly.

"She had a wedding dress similar to this, something that I would always ask for her to bring out."

Zuko cocked his head to the side. "I would think watertribe would have blue or furs as their dresses, like how Princess Yue had hers."

Katara nodded. "They do, I mean, we do." Katara gave a small, lifeless chuckle.

"Gran-Gran was a rebel. She wanted a white silky dress, like this, except hers was longer. I guess this just reminds me that I'm almost of age and will be set to marry soon."

Zuko's chest tightened and it took all his will power to not snarl. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"You and Aang will be very happy, Katara."

Her head jerked up fiercely, the independent woman burning in her stare. But almost as quickly as it a lit, it diminished, and Zuko thought she might cry.

"Yes, it does seem like he will be my..._husband_." Katara's mouth moved unpleasantly as she said the word. She turned away from Zuko, examining the dress.

"But, to tell you the truth Zuko..." Katara hesitated, "I'm not so...sure, I could go through with it." Katara put the dress in the wardrobe and stepped back, shutting the door. Zuko sighed.

"Everyone is expecting me to marry Mai."

Katara twisted around to look at him.

Zuko looked to the side. "But like you, I'm not sure I can marry her, not sure if I could go thought with it either."

"But why?" Katara asked helplessly. "Why can't you?" Desperation tinged at the last question. Zuko looked up at Katara, his eyes looking forlorn. She looked back at him with the same helpless expression.

"Why can't I?" she whispered so quietly Zuko hardly heard her.

"I don't know." he whispered back, just as quietly.

Gold glanced up and connected with blue, and deeper understanding forged between the two.

* * *

There was no light when Katara opened her eyes. Something had awoken her, but what? She laid still.

Katara heard the sound of weeping coming from the floor. She arose slowly from her bed. _Zuko..._

She stepped quickly out and bent a knee down to him, curled underneath his blankets.

"Zuko?" she whispered. A moan sounded from his lips as he tossed toward her. He was cloaked in sweat.

"Zuko! Wake up!"

"Nngh," was all she heard. Katara pulled back his blankets. He shivered from the contact of the cold air. Katara placed a hand on Zuko's forehead. She quickly withdrew it. He was burning up.

Katara stood up, searching for her waterskin. "Zuko, you have to stay with me." She placed two hands on his face and examined him. He was far more pale than usual, his scar more distinct. Katara bent her water out of her pouch. She put her hands on his head as the water began to glow.

"Okay, Zuko. You need to wake up. I have to give you some water. Zuko? Zuko!..."

"_Zuko."_

_Zuko opened his eyes. A white mist surrounded him. He sat up and looked at the luminous light above him._

"_Zuko." He turned to a man with a Fire Nation top knot and dressed in a fire nation military uniform. His eyes were pure gold, a face that was still young but in many ways very much older than Zuko._

"_Hey little cous."_

"_Lu Ten!"_

_Zuko hugged his cousin. "I can't believe your here. Wait, where are we?"_

_A loud explosion sounded in the air. "Come," Lu Ten commanded. "We don't have much time."_

_He grabbed Zuko by the wrist and began to run, Zuko at his heels._

"_Lu Ten! What's going on?"_

"Lu Ten," Zuko mumbled.

Katara froze. "Zuko, what's happening?" He made no response. Katara continued searching for the problem. She sensed a mass of twisted chi growing in his mind.

"Zuko, you have to sit up," Katara reached her arms around his chest. His shirt completely stuck to his body. Katara began to untie his wrap, opening his shirt.

"C'mon, Zuko." She placed her arms underneath his sweaty shoulders and lifted him off the ground. Zuko slumped against her, his head on her chest. Katara grunted.

"Uhh, why is he so heavy?" She pushed away his robe leaving him with a bare chest. She switched her weight around, laying Zuko face down, across her lap. She took the water and moved the water down his back, following the twisted chi. it felt like a rope twisting around his spine but then it swooped and turned to the front. Katara gasped. The string was connected to his heart and his scar, the area where he took her place. Zuko groaned again.

"Zuko," Katara whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah yeah, a cliffie...in a way. Don't know when the next chapter will be up. Ugh school is a little over a month away and I'm flipping out!_

_bleh, so much work to do :/_

_sorry about the scene where Katara confesses her fears. I was kind of in a sappy mood because I had just finished watching a Jdrama called 'Innocent Love' with Horikita Maki (Mizuki, Hana kimi). If you haven't watched it, YOU NEED to. That story is seriously the most beautiful thing I've watched in my life. Why can't American TV be more beautiful like that? :( so uncool!_

_Must warn you though, if you are under 11 or 12 years old, don't watch it just yet. It's very heavy as far as content, even though there are no sex scenes or language. Just really deep, dark, and heavy content that kept me on my toes had made me bawl at some moments._

_ah so good... lol ok, enough of my drabbling._

_Read&Review! S'il vous plait!_

_~Me_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA...

* * *

**

Zuko followed Lu Ten at a quick pace behind him. Green trees that were unnaturally still rushed past him as he forced his legs to keep running. Lu Ten led him along the path criss-crossing through the trees. A loud thud ran behind them, steadily getting closer. Zuko had no idea what it was, but didn't risk looking back to find out. He kept his eyes on his cousin. Suddenly he jumped up on one of the limbs. Zuko paused but soon followed. Lu Ten held him back. He motioned for Zuko to be quiet, then gazed down at the ground. Zuko also looked down.

A strange green creature with orange and red stripes came into view. It was monstrous, the size of ten badgermoles put together. Its body was long and scaly, with green feathered wings spreading out to the side. It had four monstrous legs, thick and wide. A long green tail protruded from behind, coiling and uncoiling in the air. Its head was horned and rough, very similar to a dragon, steam curling out of its nostrils. Zuko leaned farther down to get a closer look, but Lu Ten reached out and stopped him. He shook his head. Zuko looked back down. The monster looked back with blood red eyes. Zuko's eyes widened and kept very still. Lu Ten then looked up and climbed up another branch. Zuko blinked and followed.

They continued to climb until the very top where a rope extended from one tree to another. Lu Ten reached into his pocket and took out two red sashes. He handed one to Zuko and then flung it over the rope and proceeded to zip line down, Zuko closely behind him. They went for a long time, continuing tree after tree. Finally, a tree house could be seen. Lu Ten went full speed ahead than jumped on top of the tree house. Zuko gazed at it for a moment, before following, landing on the roof with a thud. He then tucked his red sash in his belt.

Lu Ten moved a circle at the top of the house before dropping inside. Zuko did the same. Lu Ten quickly shut the door.

"What in Agni's name was that?" Zuko asked, breathlessly.

"A jabberwocky," Lu Ten explained. "Its similar to dragon though not quite. They are quite fearsome creatures."

"I've never heard of it before."

"That's because it comes from another world," Lu Ten said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Lu Ten laughed.

"It's been awhile since I've seen that face." Zuko blinked and then laughed too. Realization suddenly hit him. He was in the same room as his beloved cousin.

"Oi, Zuzu, you're all grown up!" Lu Ten punched Zuko in his chest firmly. "Man you got muscles."

Zuko rubbed the spot where he hit him, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit." Zuko replied. Lu Ten chuckled again.

"Of course, of course."

Zuko looked at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he inquired, receiving a knock on the head as a result.

"In the spirit world, dummy. Where else would I be besides here?" Lu Ten pointed, teasingly.

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, I should've known."

"Yes, you should have, Zuzu." Lu Ten sat down, crossing his legs and sitting up straight. Zuko examined Lu Ten with a look of confusion before sitting down and muttering, "Don't call me 'Zuzu.'"

Lu Ten shrugged, "Alright. What ever floats your navy ship, Fire Lord."

"You know?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Yup," he replied. "Kya told me."

Zuko's face contorted with confusion. "How does Kya know?"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Katara told her."

"But how?" stated a dumbstruck Zuko.

Lu Ten sighed, "Your killing me, Zuz-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Lu Ten pinched the bridge of his nose. "When Katara went with Yue, she came to visit her mother, remember?"

Zuko slightly moved his head to the side. "No, I don't."

Lu Ten, this time, looked up with a raised eyebrow. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, well." Lu Ten's expression changed into something of indifference. "Its not my story to tell."

An awkward moment past between the two kinsmen. Zuko cleared his throat.

"So, why did you bring me here, Lu Ten?"

A gleam sparked in Lu Ten's golden eyes. "You tell me."

Exasperatedly, Zuko threw up his hands. "How should I know!"

Lu ten chuckled. "Let me give you a couple of hints." He cleared his throat and adjusted his position.

"A knife, a necklace, two women, an ancient lore, nobles, peasants, water, fire, yin and yang-."

"Yin and yang?" Zuko interrupted, deep in thought.

"Opposites," Lu Ten nodded. Zuko stumped, his mouth slightly agape. Lu Ten heaved a sigh and continued. "Your happiness, your relationships, your marriage."

Realization sparked across Zuko's face.

"Your talking about Katara and Mai aren't you?" he stated, softly.

Lu Ten nodded, suddenly solemn.

"Your going to have make this decision sooner or later, Zuko. You can't keep leading them both on."

"I'm not," Zuko said helplessly, but in his heart he knew it. He heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm not trying to."

A warm hand stretched and took Zuko's. He raised his gaze to his cousin's golden eyes.

"You're here to figure this out."

* * *

Katara bent the water into the air and doused Zuko's body. Jia was in the room, bringing in clean linens, her eyes wide with fear.

"Is he going to be okay, Katara?"

"He'll be fine. Just a little fever."

Jia stood and took the jug of water and poured it into a brown bowl.

Zuko shuddered and groaned slightly. Jia saw Katara's eyes change with worry and fear. But as soon as it was there, it disappeared.

Jia watched as Katara tenderly wiped Zuko's sweaty body. She felt entirely helpless, wanting to do something more, but could not think of a way how.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Jia asked, completely lost.

Katara looked at the little girl. She nodded her head.

"Can you get a couple of extra blankets? The chills will begin to start soon."

Jia nodded her head vigorously and quickly stood.

"I also need more water," Katara said, passing the jug to the girl. Jia grasped the handle and rushed to the door.

After Jia left, Katara turned her attention back to Zuko. She stroked his hair. Zuko shifted at her touch, moving his head back and forth before resting against her fingers. His face grimaced and he shivered violently. Katara pulled the blanket off her bed and placed it over Zuko. He gripped it and pulled it up to his chin. Katara continued to wipe his forehead.

She was entirely confused and frightened by this. Why was his chi connected to his heart and his scar of when he took her place?

A tear formed in her eye and slipped down her face.

_Azula gathered her lightening around her, blue sparks flying everywhere. Zuko took a deep breath and prepared himself to redirect it. Suddenly, Azula's eyes shifted towards Katara. She thrust her arm and the lightening bolted toward Katara._

_Zuko followed her gaze. Without thinking, he ran to the direction of the lighting._

"_No!" he yelled as he jumped in front of the blast, taking a direct hit to his chest. _

"_Zuko!" Katara cried._

More tears spilled down Katara's face.

"Zuko," she choked, a sudden fierce edge to her voice. "If you are in any more pain because of me, Yue so help me I will...I will..."

Katara's face crumpled. A pained sob escaped her chest. She bent her forehead to his, "I will never ever leave your side."

* * *

The two kinsman stared at each other for a very long time. Zuko had his forehead creased, deep in thought with a totally puzzled expression on his face.

Lu Ten sat ramrod straight, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring right at Zuko.

"When you said... I mean, about that... huh," Zuko couldn't exactly form the right words. Lu Ten waited impatiently. He huffed.

"Look, Zuko," he began. " This situation is black and white."

"That's where you are wrong, cousin," Zuko shook his head. "Matters are never black and white for me. It's just a mass of gray." Zuko's shoulders sunk low.

"Between the good and the bad, look for the silver lining-"

Zuko growled, "Don't talk to me about silver lining. I get enough of that from Unc-, I mean your father."

Sadness crept into Lu Ten's eyes.

"How is... Dad?"

Zuko looked at his cousin and for the first time realized how much he loved his father. Zuko never really imagined Lu Ten as a doting son to Iroh. Lu Ten was so much older than him and the war took him away so soon that Zuko never truly saw the interaction between him and Iroh.

"Uncle is perfectly fine. He opened up a tea shop in Ba Sing Se and is absolutely loving the new slow life."

Lu Ten snorted softly. "I died in that battle, trying to conquer that city. And yet," Lu ten smiled sadly, "my own father loves living in such a place. At least he realized the truth about our nation _before_ he died."

Lu Ten paused a little before he looked back at Zuko mischievously.

"Has he remarried?"

Zuko laughed heartily. After a while, Lu Ten joined in.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." Lu Ten uncrossed his arms, resting his hands on his knees.

Zuko rested his hands on his knees as well and stretched.

"The knife you were talking about refers to Mai and the necklace refers to Katara, right?"

"Almost possibly," Lu Ten replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" exasperated Zuko.

"It means 'Almost possibly.' Now continue."

Zuko pouted briefly, but continued to think. "'Two women' is obviously Katara and Mai, I have no idea to which 'ancient lore' you speak of, 'fire and water' are opposites as well as 'yin and yang.' That just deals with me and Katara's polar opposite personalities."

"And Mai's, if you think about it." Lu Ten pitched in.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. The more he thought about it, the clearer the line appeared between the two women.

"Mai never reveals anything about herself," Zuko began, more to himself than to his cousin. "She is like door to a fascinating room that is always locked. No one can get inside."

"Except, perhaps, you," Lu Ten pointed out. Zuko's eyes transfixed on his cousin's before slipping out of focus again.

"Katara is like a beautiful room entirely made out of transparent glass, the door always open." A smile crept across Zuko's features. "She tells you what is on her mind and never hides a thing."

"Almost like how fire can't be tamed," Lu Ten spoke carefully. After a moment, Zuko shook his head.

"More like water, and how you can't stop it from flowing."

Zuko glanced at Lu Ten.

"Is it possible for us to be together without hurting anyone?"

Lu Ten shook his head and recrossed his arms over his chest.

"There is Mai and Aang to think about as well as a full Fire nation court."

Zuko sighed defeated. "Maybe its better that we don't..." Zuko couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Maybe, but that wouldn't make you happy."

A spark of defiance showed in his eyes. "I can be happy with Mai, its not that impossible. I love her too!"

Zuko looked down at Lu Ten, the realization that he had just shouted at his cousin and that he also stood up in the process. Lu Ten raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" he tested. Zuko closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can learn to love her," he mumbled.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"Katara," he whispered. That person looked at him.

"Zuko?" She whispered. She rushed to his side. "Zuko," she breathed. He was still unconscious but his chills were nowhere near. Katara began stroking his face again.

It had been two days since he fell under. He was no longer on his mat, but on Katara's bed, a plump, green pillow placed right beside it. Katara diligently tended to Zuko, never leaving the room and sleeping on the floor. Every few hours she would get up and wipe the sweat from his body, force feed him more water, and change his position to avoid bed sores. As time past, Katara began to worry that he might never wake up. But she held on to hope. He still made various responses, whispering "Lu Ten," and "Katara" repeatedly. Once he even shouted "What the hell...?" before the rest was lost in a mumble. He also responded to her touch. This made her the most happy.

"Oh Zuko," Katara whispered. She reached out and grasped his hand, forcing her fingers through it. She knelt down onto her pillow and crossed her other arm over the outstretched one. She laid her head down and slowly closed her eyes.

A sudden pressure caused her to re-open them. She could have imagined it at first, or she could have not. But she did know that when she squeezed Zuko's hand, he squeezed back. A smile danced at her lips. She gazed at him.

Jia suddenly walked in.

"Katara? Oh..." She immediately froze at the scene. Katara began to withdraw her hand, but Zuko held firm. No matter how hard she struggled, he wouldn't let go. Jia broke into giggles.

"He really cares about you, miss."

Pink stained Katara's cheeks.

"How many times, Jia, have I asked you to call me Katara?"

This made Jia laugh a little louder.

* * *

"The ancient lore," Zuko began. "Which one is it?"

Zuko was now lying on his back gazing at the ceiling. Lu Ten was still sitting ramrod straight, his arms returned to the familiar cross.

"The story of the star-crossed lovers Oma and Shu."

"Oma-shu?" Zuko asked. A brief image of King Bumi's city on the hill with its delivery chutes passed his mind.

"The origin, yes." Lu Ten confirmed. Zuko scratched his head.

"So an Earth Kingdom tale," Zuko asked.

"Considering Omashu is an Earth Kingdom city, it generally would be an Earth Kingdom lore," Lu Ten stated, suppressing his evident amusement.

Zuko glanced at his cousin briefly before returning to stare at the ceiling."Well-."

Lu Ten laughed. "If you want me to tell the tale, by all means, just ask for it," he said in between chuckles.

Zuko muttered something incoherent. Lu Ten laughed and then drew in a breath to begin the story.

"They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way."

Zuko sat up and raised an eyebrow. "How is it that these sappy love stories are always like this?"

Zuko puffed up his chest and pretended to speak in a regal voice, "The forbidden love to where they would rather be together in death than to part with another forever. How typical."

Zuko puffed his hair.

"You looked a lot like Toph, you know," observed Lu Ten.

"Oh shut up!" Zuko said. "Hang on. How do you know about Toph's-?"

"The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles, becoming the first earthbenders," Lu Ten didn't mind in the least that he interrupted Zuko. Zuko originally was annoyed, but he let it pass. After all, his deceased cousin was telling him a story. He should be grateful. Lu Ten continued.

"They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth."

"I can almost guess what comes next," Zuko said. "But one day-."

"Oh hush!" Lu Ten scolded. "If you know the story, why do I need to tell it?"

"Sorry," Zuko mumbled.

Lu Ten cleared his throat. "But one day the man didn't come."

"I was right!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Shut up! He died in the war between their two villages."

"Why is it always like this?" Zuko complained, but quickly shut his mouth after the look from his cousin.

"Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all, but instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace."

Zuko let out an exasperated huff. "Of course! And they all lived-."

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not!" Lu Ten shouted. Zuko clapped his hand over his mouth. "The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love."

Zuko clapped slowly and loudly. "Bravo!" he said sarcastically. "Bravo!"

Lu Ten reached across the room and slapped Zuko upside the head.

"You were just as ignorant as you were 8 years ago." Lu Ten commented as Zuko rubbed the sore spot.

"Little-kid stories make me feel like a little kid."

Lu Ten guffawed. "Lame excuse."

"So what does it mean?"

"Like hell I'll tell you. Figure it out."

Zuko pouted before relaxing into a thinking state.

Meanwhile, Lu Ten grabbed a little pot and filled it with some water outside of a window. Zuko had no idea where retrieved it from but he thought of it has a "spirit world thing" and closed his eyes in concentration.

_Could it be that our fate is the same as Oma's and Shu's? __What about Mai? Will she ever forgive me? Maybe this isn't the right thing to do. But...?

* * *

_

Katara relit the dying fire. She then took some more water and began her routinely healing. She would begin in Zuko's head and then travel down his spine.

She felt in Zuko's head a sense of twisted chi being unraveled very slowly. As she continued moving down to the connection between his heart and scar, she noticed that the bond was even stronger. Trying to make sense of it, she tried to pry it off of one another. It wouldn't work.

She tried again, but groaned in frustration as it still wouldn't budge. She released the water from her grip and let out a pained yell.

Katara grabbed a piece of water, forming it into an icicle and threw it at the plant in the corner. It stuck fast to the wall as the plant split in half.

Katara stared at it for a moment. _What's happening to me?_

Katara shook her head and re-wiped Zuko's body. She then carefully pulled the blanket over him. She paused, and stared longingly at his face. Leaning down, she kissed his sweaty forehead.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes and watched as his cousin took a long sip of tea.

"Have you figured it out?" He asked calmly.

Zuko hesitated before nodding his head slowly.

Lu Ten set down his cup.

"Good, because it is time."

The two kinsmen stood and Zuko stretched out his hand. Lu Ten grasped it and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Lu Ten," Zuko whispered. Lu Ten patted his back twice before withdrawing.

"You have your work cut out for you, you know." He warned. He gripped Zuko's upper arm. "But you can do it. You were meant to."

Zuko smiled a little.

"How will I get back?"

"The same way you came."

Zuko nodded and made a move to leave. He noticed Lu Ten didn't follow.

"Alone?" he asked quietly.

"No, not alone. Just not with me. Agni only lets it happen once."

Lu Ten smiled but a sad look crept in his eyes. Zuko stared sympathetically into his cousin's gold eyes.

"We will see each other again, cous," Zuko tried.

Lu Ten shook his head but laughed quietly. "Hopefully later than sooner."

Zuko smiled. The two squared towards each other and bowed fire nation style. Then Zuko, taking one longing look at his cousin lept onto the the roof. Zuko looked up at the zip line. Magically, it had changed to the opposite direction. Zuko stared at it in puzzlement before shrugging it off.

"I'll never get used to this," he muttered. He removed his sash from his belt and flung it over the rope.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Lu Ten," he called. "What about the jabberwocky?"

Lu Ten's head poked out of the tree house. "Ah yes, that."

"Do you have any guesses as to what it is?" Lu Ten grinned.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Not in the slightest."

"Then you're safe!" Lu Ten remarked and he dropped through the hole.

"What? Oi! Lu Te-!."

A sudden thump turned Zuko away from his cousin to another figure. From what Zuko could tell, he was a man no younger than him with a large mop of mouse-brown hair. He wore blue pants and shirt with a red like breast plate. In his mouth was a wheat stalk. The figure glanced up to reveal a pair of dark gray eyes.

"Jet?"

He smirked, "Didn't think you would recognize me, Lee."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh."

"Let's just go. You're time is almost up," Jet stated. He took out his hooked-dual swords and clasped it on the rope. He then stepped back and leaped forward, flying through the air. Zuko pulled his sash over the rope and was about to do the same. But he hesitated.

"Lu Ten!" he shouted. A head poked out of the tree house.

"Anything for Uncle?"

Lu Ten thought for a moment. "Tell him to get a wife. The old man can't be alone for very long!"

Zuko laughed shortly. With a last look at his cousin, Zuko jumped and followed after Jet. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Don't ever give up, Zuko! Remember who you are and what you are doing! Be proud of your actions and live with no regrets!"

Zuko looked back and saw his beloved cousin, tall and strong, waving at him.

"I don't know when we will meet again," he whispered to himself. "But thank you."

He nodded his head and landed on the platform next to Jet.

The tall man considered him, scanning the man he once called ally.

"Jet-," Zuko began.

"Let's just go," Jet remarked. He turned and did a somersault into the air hooking his swords on the line. Zuko followed. They continued in silence. Zuko didn't know what to say? How do you react to a man who tried to recruit you, then tried to kill you, then died for protecting his beloved, the girl you are currently traveling with? Zuko sighed uneasily.

After a while, they came back to the same place where Lu Ten met him.

"Alright,"Jet puffed. "Time for you to get back." He turned away from Zuko and looked through a curious Shinto shrine. Two thin brown poles stood perpendicular, with an arch forming a doorway.

Zuko paused. "Will that make me go back?"

Jet, still not facing Zuko, nodded.

"You're really not going to say anything to me?"

Before Zuko could react, Jet pivoted and hooked Zuko's shirt, pulling him right up to his face. He spoke in a low, calm voice.

"What is there to say?"

Zuko shrugged.

Jet chuckled lightly and closed his eyes. "I know, Zuko, you didn't mean to lie. And under different circumstances, we might have been good friends, maybe even brothers."

Jet stared at Zuko pointedly. "But don't hurt her Zuko."

Zuko stared back at him with same intensity. Jet continued.

"Cause if you do," Jet lowered his voice threateningly, "Your spirit life will be one short of hell."

After a moment of stillness, both of the boys smiled. Jet removed his sword and re-sheathed them.

The two grasped each others hands.

"I know you'll take care of her," Jet said. "Katara."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah," he said lamely.

Jet clapped Zuko on the back and then pushed him toward the doorway. "Until next time."

With one last look, Zuko stepped through the corridor. With a flash of light, he was gone.

Jet sighed. "Be careful, Zuko."

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. The sun shone in his eye, but Zuko didn't mind. Wiping his eyes he began to get up, but noticed a heavy weight on his right arm. Zuko stopped and looked down. Katara's face was resting on her arms, asleep and peaceful. Zuko noticed another feeling. Her dark mocha fingers were intertwined with his pale ones. He smiled.

Stroking her face once, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

GAH! I haven't uploaded in like a year! Totally inexcusable considering I already mapped out the entire plot!

*puff* Stupid IB and school... This year completely sucked me dry.

By far, this is probably my worst chapter in the language sense. I've been sucked dry so much of my creative writing what with my schoolwork and my book that I hardly felt like writing this, Hopefully I will get better at this. And hopefully I didn't loose any readers *crosses fingers*

I must say I kind of lost my enthusiasm with this story when I heard about the new Avatar show that is coming out. Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly stoked to see it, but I'm upset because it basically sets Kataang in stone. And that's not cool because I relying on the unknown after Sozin's Comet to put that Zuko and Katara could actually end up together in the end... Needless to say, it affected the ending of this story... poo.

Anyways, hopefully I will write some more. I found a couple one shots and story ideas I created in middle school that I might re-write. They sure are a lot better than what I have been able to come up with in awhile...So please stay tuned for upcoming stories!

And please don't forget to review! Literally, a reviewer who recently pleaded for me to update gave the final pushed for this chapter (and the fact that I was procrastinating on my Chemistry project... let just say I hate this subject)

With love,

Me


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello my readers, if you are there... ? Oh, how long has it been... Maybe a year? :| _

_I know, I have been a very bad girl. This chapter was very difficult to write for some reason. Then I FINALLY finished it, and I was about halfway done with next one, planning to post it with this one... but then the finals monster came -_-. I hate that my school has them AFTER winter break. It sucks._

_Anyway, hopefully the next one will be coming to you soon._

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA**

* * *

When Zuko opened his eyes again, he noticed that Katara was gone. Breathing out, he began to shift, glancing out the window to try and guess what time of day it was.

"Oh, you're awake."

Zuko turned and watched as Katara glided her way to him, holding a steaming tray of food, hot towels, and a huge teapot. He sat up quickly but then fell back down again, stunned by the dizziness he felt in his head.

Katara chuckled lightly, "Not so fast, my prince," she clucked. She set down the tray at the foot of the bed and walked next to Zuko. Placing her hands on his back, she helped him into a sitting position, propping up his pillows.

"I can get up myself," he mumbled.

Katara smirked, "Sure. Being out for three days flat just puts you into the best of health."

Zuko scowled. Katara smiled even more. "Now…"

Katara leaned and grabbed a hot towel and began to wipe Zuko's face. Zuko scowl deepened, especially when Katara pinched his non-scarred cheek, teasing him.

"I'm not a baby, Katara," he growled.

"Oh yes you are, my little baby Zuko," she cooed, putting on a ridiculous motherly face, poking a dent in his flesh. Zuko made a face of disgust, but he couldn't help but smile when she nudged him with her nose. _She is going to be the death of me_. Katara turned and put the towel away, then poured the flaming hot tea into a cup.

"Drink," she ordered, shoving the cup into Zuko's face. Zuko glared at it for a second and then took it from her.

"Be careful, it's hot," Katara warned. Just to spite her, Zuko raised the cup to his lips and drank it all in one huge gulp. Immediately, he knew he should have listened to her.

"Ah-Ah-Ah HOT!" he panted, waving his hand at his tongue. Katara grabbed the cup before Zuko could drop it. She poured him another.

"What did I tell you? You might want to let it cool, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko stared at her through his watery eyes. He almost wanted to snatch the cup out of her hands. Before he could say another word, Katara blew an icy breath, breaking the stream of steam for an instant. She then handed it back to him.

"Drink," she ordered again. Zuko did, and let the now luke warm liquid pass over his numb tongue. After he finished, Katara grabbed the teacup again and refilled it.

"How many cups do I have to drink?" Zuko asked as she blew on it before handing it back to him again.

"Until I say you can stop," Katara replied. "Drink."

"Why? Shouldn't I be drinking water?" Zuko, again raised the cup to his lips.

"Yes, and tea normally is not the best way to rehydrate," Katara again refilled the cup, "but this is brewed with medicinal herbs to help revive you." A small look of sadness crept into her eyes. "You were out for awhile and you didn't get any key vitamins or nutrients."

Katara blinked and smiled at him. "So keep drinking."

She blew on it again and gave it to him. Zuko obediently drank.

After the entire pot was gone, Katara finally placed the teacup facedown on the teapot's spout. She then took a bowl of rice and put an assortment of vegetables and meat into the bowl.

"Now you can eat my little patient." She smiled and handed the bowl to him with a pair of chopsticks.

Zuko inhaled the delicious aromas, his mouth salivating as he realized just how hungry he was. Immediately he placed a steaming piece of chicken on his tongue, only savoring it for a second before adding a snap pea and a clump of rice.

Katara watched with a mild expression on her face. "You might want to stop inhaling your food. Its not good for your stomach."

Swallowing the food from his bulging cheeks, Zuko slipped his tongue out. Katara scoffed and rolled her eyes as he continued to wolf down his food.

There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in!" Katara called.

Zuko took his last bite as a small head poked out.

"You're awake!" squealed Jia. She ran up to his bedside and beamed at him. Zuko returned the smile and rumpled her hair.

"Hey little one," he replied, placing his empty bowl on the tray.

"I'm so glad you are awake!" Jia exclaimed. "You made it just in time for the May Day festival tonight."

Katara moved behind Jia and put her hands on her shoulders. "Jia has been dutifully playing nurse for you, getting all that you needed."

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

A light pink blush brushed Jia's cheeks. She avoided Zuko's gaze.

"Well, Miss Katara did most of the work. She never left your side," Jia murmured.

Zuko glanced up at Katara who, for some reason, would not meet his eyes.

"I'm sure you were a great help to her," Zuko remarked without moving his gaze. "Thank you."

Jia bowed slightly. "Your welcome."

Katara cleared her throat. "Well, I'm just going to take these dishes back down to the kitchens."

"Oh, I can do it Katara," Jia said. She quickly grabbed the tray before Katara could move an inch.

"It's alright, Jia. You guys can catch up when I am gone."

Jia shook her head. "Oh no, you need to rest too. Besides, there is a letter for both you."

Zuko and Katara's heads snapped up.

* * *

The fragrance of Sakura blossoms breezed through the air. Zuko inhaled the sweet scent as he walked through the small grove. He stopped at the short, thin, mangled tree.

_Uncle, you knew more than you let on_. _How come we didn't know of the child protection agency that the White Lotus ran?_

"oh Uncle," Zuko scoffed. "You big bafoon!" The ancient smiling man flashed across Zuko's mind. He sighed. _Of course, why would you tell us?_

Zuko's green, open robe blew in the breeze again. He looked at the scroll in his hand and unfurled the letter and held it up to the sun. Zuko could barely make out the white writing, but he could pick out the certain parts:

_My beloved nephew,_

_I know you may never forgive me for keeping this from you, but I originally did not see it necessary to break the Lotus code in order to tell you this. However, I feel as if this might be necessary. _

_When your mother came to me for help with an escape, after Ozai banished her, I contacted the Society. When you began your journey, I began to inquire about what exactly the Society did with her. It took some digging, as this transaction was very secretive. After months of searching, I found the man who sent her on a mission. Around the reign of Fire Lord Azulon, the White Lotus began to harbor refugee children, orphaned by the war. He said she was sent to pick up two recently orphaned children in the Fire Nation colonies. It was a boy and a girl, ages two and six and Ursa was supposed to take them to the northeastern part of the Earth Kingdom, to a safe house. I know nothing more. It seems part of the actual record was destroyed. But I must say this; the two children never arrived to the safe house. And as for your mother, she has disappeared. I will continue to look into it, but it would be best if you came as soon as possible. I will await your reply._

_Best wishes, my nephew. Tell Lady Katara I hope she is doing well. _

_~Iroh_

Zuko lowered his arm, briefly glancing over the black cover letter. Words like "silver sandwich" and "cabbages" speckled the page. Zuko smirked before rolling up the scroll. He looked up and sighed.

Immediately after they finished reading the letter, Katara gathered up their belongings, attaching them to the ostrich horses. Zuko thought it a little too early, as they still had the festival, but Katara was bent on leaving by first light. Zuko contemplated her actions. It was quite out of character for her, to want to get up so early, to not enjoy the festival more. There was only one explanation Zuko could conclude. She was just as excited as he was by the new information.

Zuko breathed in, rubbing his exposed chest. _This is really it_, he thought. _We are finally beginning somewhere; finally have a lead._

Zuko's face lifted into a silly smile, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it.

* * *

Katara looked at the white dress lain out on her bed. She sighed, crossing an arm over her toweled body, moving her wet hair to the side. _Am I really going to wear this?_ Katara began to imagine a lot of scenarios of what wearing this certain dress would do. It was a mixture of embarrassing moments or attracting too much attention. None of them were very appealing. Especially since all of them involved Zuko. She closed her eyes at the thoughts, physically shaking the memories, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

She opened her eyes at a knock at the door.

"Katara? Jia timidly asked, stepping from behind the door. "Can you help me change?"

Katara smiled at Jia. "Of course."

She glanced over at Jia, taking note of the dirt smudged along her face and the untidiness of her hair. Her beautiful white dress was placed carefully between two pieces of cloth in her hand.

Katara's grin widened. "It looks like, though, that we need to clean you up a bit."

Jia giggled, scratching the back of her head. Katara took the dress from her and placed it on the bed. She then led her to the bathroom, fetching fresh water from the pump.

"Undress and hop into the tub," Katara commanded softly, getting some towels and a bar of scented soap out of the cupboard. Jia did so, watching as Katara bended the water into the tub and heated it up with some coals.

"If only Zuko was here," she teased. Jia giggled and blushed.

After Jia was in the tub, scrubbing away the day's grime away, Katara went back out to the room and dressed in her undergarments. After she finished, discarding the towels in a nearby basket, she laid out Jia's dress. As she was removing the pieces of cloth, she noticed a small bag of rose and magenta ribbons.

"There for our hair," said Jia. Katara turned to see the little girl wrapped in a towel and drying her hair. "We weave them into our braids."

Katara smiled, "So our hair is supposed to be in braids?"

Jia nodded, "According to tradition."

Katara laughed,"Alright then. Here, come get dressed." The two girls changed into their beautiful white dresses, Katara tying Jia in and Jia tying Katara in. Then, taking a comb, Katara brushed out Jia's hair, French braiding on two sides incorporating the pink ribbons. She pinned up the rest of her hair in a loose bun.

"Now it's your turn," Jia ordered. She made Katara sit on the bed as she left the room to the bathroom. She came back with a little bottle that she refused to tell Katara what was in it. To reach better, she stood on the bed, combing, weaving, braiding, and pinning her hair. She would not let Katara look into the mirror as she worked. When finally Jia was done, Katara felt her hair was so intricately woven, she was so unsure if she could mover her head. Jia stepped back and smiled at her handy work. "Come look in the mirror."

Katara giggled, stepping slowly in front of the mirror. "I feel if I move, my hair will come- oh!"

Katara gasped. Her hair was braided yes, but loosely, gathering near the top of her head. The dark magenta ribbons stood out strikingly with her dark brown hair, curling with her unnaturally curly hair. It cascaded down her back and shoulders, caressing the white dress seamlessly.

"How did you make my hair so curly?" Katara asked in amazement.

Jia held up the bottle. "It's a harmless paste composed of some flower nectar, natural oils, and water that makes your hair stay. Beautiful huh?"

Katara nodded, staring at the masterpiece on her head.

"Well, are we ready?" Katara finally asked. Jia smiled and nodded, then stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Jia ran over to the linen closet and opened up the door. She grabbed two long sashes, one green and one ivory.

"These are for the dancing."

Katara cocked her head to the side.

"Dancing?"

Jia smiled, nodding vigorously. "Mayday festival dances are especially important. Typically, one dances with possible suitors, each grabbing onto various ends of the many girls. Then there is an intricate weave that is done while you and your partner are still holding to the ribbons. If we unravel and somehow one gets knotted, then that means that the two people are mayday sweethearts. Customarily, the male is then required to kiss his sweetheart."

"Oh?" Katara asked.

Jia smiled mischievously. "Yes."

Katara smiled. "Has it every happened to you?"

Jia blushed. "Yes, with a boy named Nianzu."

Katara blinked surprised. Jia blushed darkened. She cleared her throat.

"Well, let's just hope a certain firebender is on your end of the sash."

Now Katara's cheeks burned a bright shade of pink.

* * *

_Yay! Pretty May day Festival :)_

_Oh, I forgot to mention some updates... well actually, I think I will wait until the next chapter after I am more settled._

_Anyway, please review and let me know you are alive!_

_~Suri Meipapilionis_

_aka Glasswatar_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm back! :) I had finals to finish, which is why I couldn't upload. But I have been on holiday for the past four days, so I was able to finish this chapter. :)_

_I kind of like this chapter a lot. I hope you like it too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA..._

* * *

White flower petals showered the dancing villagers in the crowded street. Music filled with gaiety surrounded the swirling mass of people and ribbons. Rich smells of festival food wafted into an aroma of peace and happiness.

Zuko gazed at the festivity from the doorway of the inn. A small smile graced his lips as he saw a couple of children run by him, their pastel ribbons trailing behind them.

He breathed in and looked back at the low sun, the sunset dyeing the sky in a beautiful array of oranges, reds, pinks, and purples.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

'_Orange is an awful color.' _

Zuko grimaced. _Why did that pop into my mind? I don't want to be thinking about…Mai._ He shook away the thought. _No, tonight is with Jia and…Katara. This is for me_.

"Ahem," a little voice cleared. Zuko turned to find Jia, adorable in her white silk dress and her hair braided with pink ribbons.

"You look beautiful, Jia." He complimented, smiling. Jia grinned widely, her bright eyes sparkling.

A soft creaking caused Zuko to look up. He froze.

Katara approached slowly, a small radiant smile emitting from her lips. Her white tea-length dress swished softly, her curled hair swaying slightly behind her. She looked as if she was floating.

Katara took in the sight of Zuko. He cleaned up into a very simple white tunic with black pants and brown boots. His hair was in a floppy brown mess, as always. Katara smiled, stopping in front of him. She glanced into his eyes and paused. The intensity of his gaze caused a red blush to stain her cheeks. But she did not break eye contact.

A long moment passed before Katara glanced towards Jia.

"How do I look?" she asked innocently.

Zuko blinked out of his trance, clearing his throat.

"Well, uhm," he stumbled. He looked at the floor, hands behind his neck. "We might as well get—." Zuko had looked up again and caught Katara's beautiful expression.

"Wow," he finally whispered. Katara gave a small laugh. She held out her hand to Jia. "Ready to go?"

Jia nodded and slipped her small hand in between Katara's. They stepped outside; gasping as they took in the lantern lit streets.

"Oh look! There's my friend, Melody!" Jia exclaimed. She ran into the thick of the crowd. Katara turned to Zuko, who was still dumbfounded.

Katara laughed again and took his hand in hers, pulling him towards the festivity.

"You know, if Sokka ever saw you like this, you might want to sleep with one eye open," teased Katara. That seemed to strike a chord. Zuko blinked again, and stared in confusion at their hands. Katara tugged his hand again.

"Come on, Sifu Hotman." Katara let his hand go and began walking towards Jia.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand slip around her hip. She stopped as she felt his mouth near her ear.

"You are mesmerizing," he whispered. Katara blushed again.

The pair stepped back, blue meeting gold. Zuko took Katara's hand and brushed his lips across, never leaving her eyes.

"Shall we?" he asked, bowing slightly, extending his elbow. Katara slipped her arm into the crook of his.

"Of course, my Lord," Katara smiled.

The two strode towards a bouncing Jia.

* * *

"Try this," Zuko said, dipping a small, steaming, pink, rose-shaped bun into a white sauce. They were sitting on barstools in an outside market near the main square. Jia had run off to participate in the Maypole dance while Katara and Zuko decided to get something to eat. Originally they were going to join, but when they realized it was really only for children, Zuko complained about his stomach growling.

"C'mon," he coaxed again. Katara wrinkled her nose slightly.

"What is it?" she asked, considering the pink roll.

"Just try it," Zuko said, leaning forward, his hand underneath the poised bun.

Katara continued to stare at it.

"C'mon Sugar Queen. Say 'ah." Zuko gestured. Katara stared at him for a long moment before giving him her consent, opening her mouth. Zuko extended the roll to her mouth and she took a bite. She chewed slowly. A look of delighted surprise crossed her face.

"Whoa," she gasped.

"It's good, huh?" Zuko grinned, taking a bite himself.

"It's so sweet." Katara wiped her mouth with a cloth. "What is it?"

"Mantou," Zuko said, holding up another for Katara to bite. Katara leaned back, skeptically.

"Really?" Katara questioned in disbelief. "I have had mantou before, this is nothing like it."

"It's purple sweet potato rose mantou," Zuko explained gesturing for Katara to open her mouth.

"Never heard of it," she said, turning her face away, sipping tea.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," he challenged.

Katara turned to him with a look of annoyance. She didn't like that tone of voice.

"Now, look here Zu-mmf."

Zuko had shoved the bun into her mouth, shutting her up. He smiled.

"Don't deny it, it's one of the most delicious things you have ever tasted." He grinned from ear to ear. Katara glared at him while she chewed and swallowed. When she finished, she struck him upside the head.

"I could have choked," exasperated Katara.

Zuko shook his head. "No you couldn't." He continued to smile, popping in another rose-colored mantou bun in his mouth. "I would have saved you if you did anyway."

"Zuko, Katara!" Jia shouted excitedly. "The sun's completely down! It's time for the ribbon dance!"

Jia ran and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them towards the main square.

"Don't worry," she said rapidly. "This is geared to people of all ages."

Jia giggled, taking off her green sash from around her waist. She ordered Katara to do the same.

The horns, drums, and woodwinds began playing a simple, bright melody. Katara held her ivory sash in her hand, unsure of what to do. She noticed that the girls had formed a circle. She joined them. The boys then formed a circle on the outside, corresponding to the girls. Zuko stood opposite to Katara. He flashed a small smile to her. Katara flushed, but tossed the other end of her sash to him. He caught it and wrapped it around his right hand. Katara did the same.

"Let the guys lead you," Jia whispered to Katara. She was standing next to her, holding a green sash with a boy no older than 11. The music began to finish the intro and the boys bowed. Then the girls curtsied. Katara looked to Zuko, unsure of what to do. Zuko just smiled.

"Don't worry," he mouthed. "Just follow my lead."

Katara's nerves calmed and she relaxed as the music began to pick up speed. The circles began to move to the right, crossing and un-crossing there feet. Then the circle of males stepped towards the females, at first facing the right, kicking up a leg then turning to face the left. The girls did the same, except facing the opposite direction. The two circles began to move to the left, the girls stepping backwards while the boys led them. Down, down, down, up. Down, down, down, up. Katara was bewildered.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Mr. Fire Lord." The couples stopped and faced diagonally, towards each other. Raising the sash tight above their heads, they leaned back, and circled around each other.

"Well," Zuko stated, lowering their arms, making them spin with their heads leaning towards each other. "As Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, who also traveled throughout the Earth Kingdom rather extensively-."

The couples came together, clasping hands and moving again to the right, using the same steps as before.

"I tend to pick up on a few things" Zuko finished smiling. The men pushed the girls away but then tugged them back by the ribbon and lifted them high above their heads, spinning them counter-clockwise. As Zuko set Katara down, she stared at him in amazement.

He grinned happily at her, as the song began to pick up pace. Strong, bold movements were made. A stomp here. A clap there. A constant pushing and pulling, like the waves crashing against the sea, the joining together in unity. Katara and Zuko smiled at each other the entire time.

The men yanked on the ribbons again, and the girls spun in, their backs against the males' chests. Katara seeped into Zuko's arms as they swayed in time with the music. She felt his strong, warm heart racing against her back. She placed a hand over her own heart. It was racing too.

For a second, time slowed down as she spun back out and looked at Zuko's golden eyes. _How…?_ He yanked on the sash again bring her to him and grabbed her hips, flipping on her back as he lifted her high above his head. Katara's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the starlit sky. He slowly lowered her down, her arm around his neck. They held that position as they circled around each other.

_He's so close_, Katara thought. They pulled back again, tightening the sash.

"Ready for the weave?" Zuko called as they did some more simple steps.

"The what?" Katara asked, confused.

"Just remember 'Over and under'," Zuko called, smirking.

"Over and under," Katara repeated, quietly. Katara watched confusedly as each couple faced towards each other. Then the weave began.

Katara continued to say her mantra, holding the ribbon over her head, or ducking under another couple's ribbon. She was so busy concentrating, that it came surprise when she couldn't move anymore. The ribbon had grown tight and she looked back, realizing that Zuko was several yards away. The girls then faced their new male partner and repeated a couple of more steps. Then the males began to unwind as the girls did a series of jumps and turns in the opposite direction until the sash tightened. Then the girls danced the other way.

Katara went with the flow, the multi-pastel colors flying past her. The music increased its tempo and sound leading into a great climax. With each turn, she felt the sash loosen. Soon in a whirlwind, the sash was yanked again and she spun directly into somebody's arms and was lifted again then brought down into a fish dive, then lifted over the head again. After a long moment, the males brought them down and unraveled them, kneeling as the females extended their arms in a final pose.

The crowd watching cheered. Katara panted smiling. She looked at Zuko.

The pleasure on their flushed faces was hard to deny. Zuko stood and stepped towards Katara. He wrapped his arms around her. Katara did not hesitate to return the hug.

"That was fun," Katara breathed as they broke apart. Zuko nodded.

"And you were so worried," he teased.

"Was not!" Katara exclaimed playfully. She tried to hit him on the arm, but he caught her hand and spun her around again.

"It's okay. It was your first time," he whispered in her ear. Katara shivered, but managed to laugh.

"Zuko, Katara!" Jia called. The couple turned towards to the little girl, her hand connected to the 11 year old boy. Jia giggled a little as she introduced them.

"This is Nianzu," she blushed. Katara smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nianzu."

"Hi," he said tersely.

"Don't be so rude, Nianzu," Jia scolded. Nianzu looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Isn't this the couple that is taking you away?" Nianzu looked at Katara and Zuko. "I don't know why you think it's a good idea to take her from here. She belongs here."

"Nianzu," Jia hushed. "Just stop." She glanced nervously at Katara and Zuko.

Nianzu looked at Jia with a pained expression on his face. "Why can't you stay?"

Jia looked up at him. "You know why. It's not safe here for me anymore."

Zuko and Katara tilted their heads in confusion.

Nianzu grabbed both of Jia's shoulders. "Yes, you can. I'll protect you, with my earthbending. You don't have to go." Jia shook her head. She took Nianzu's hands from her shoulders then leaned forward and hugged him.

"Uh, Jia," began Zuko. "You don't have to come with us."

Jia kept holding onto Nianzu, but leaned her head on his shoulder while she looked at Zuko.

"I need to go," Jia said. "It's better this way." She broke apart from Nianzu, taking his hand.

"We have one more night. Don't spoil it," she told him. The little couple walked away.

Katara gazed after them. "What was that all about?"

Zuko shrugged. "Beats me." He took Katara's hand, and tugged her away. "Let's go. I want to show you something"

Katara kept her eyes on Jia and Nianzu until she couldn't anymore. However, when she turned around, something made her gasp.

"What is it?" Zuko asked. Katara stared at the ivory sash still in her hand.

Right in the middle of the smooth satin was a large twisted knot. Zuko followed her gaze.

"Its just knot, Katara." Zuko said, staring confusedly. "I thought someone died."

Zuko laughed while Katara blinked rapidly.

"What is it?" Zuko repeated.

"N-n-nothing," Katara stammered, a blush rising on her cheeks. She balled up the sash in her hand. Zuko shrugged again, pulling along a Katara deep in thought.

_What does this mean?_ she thought.

* * *

"One last push," Zuko coaxed. With a last effort, Katara pulled herself up onto the stable roof.

"Whew," she sighed. "That is a little more difficult than I thought."

Zuko chuckled. "You did fine."

The pair took in a deep breath of air and gazed at the starry night sky. A bright star shot across the sky.

Katara and Zuko gasped in delight. "Did you see that?" they said at the same time. Both smiled at each other. They stared at each other's face before glancing back at the sky. They were quiet for a long moment.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered. She turned her face to his.

"Thank you." Zuko looked back at Katara.

"Really, I couldn't do this without you," he said. Katara smiled and then caressed his scarred cheek.

"You're welcome." They looked back at the stars

"I have a question," Zuko said, lowly. Katara inclined her head to him.

"Why were you so startled by the knot?"

Katara blushed. "Well, you obviously don't know all of the Mayday traditions."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Which tradition?

Katara hesitated for a long moment, and then forced a smile.

"Oh, Jia just told me that, if after the weave, the sash becomes knotted, the couple are considered Mayday sweethearts." Katara laughed nervously. "And traditionally, the male kisses his sweetheart. Crazy, huh?"

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting for a reply. A long moment of silence passed between the two. Katara finally looked towards Zuko. He was staring at her in concentration.

"What?" she asked, innocently. Blue locked into gold

Zuko began to lean forward, never breaking eye contact. At the same time, their brows furrowed.

"Aang," Katara whispered.

"Mai," Zuko whispered. They leaned back, still gazing at each other.

A long moment passed while they were in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Zuko finally said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," Katara assured, looking away. The two stared at the sky, fidgeting.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Zuko attempted.

Katara nodded. "Yeah."

"Everything's ready," Katara continued. "We can leave at first light tomorrow."

Zuko nodded his head. The couple looked at each other again.

_He has been there for me so many times. Why shouldn't I let this happen?_ Katara thought.

_She's helped me through so much. I owe this to her, at least once_, Zuko thought.

_We owe it to each other,_ they both thought, _as a thank you_.

"Katara," Zuko approached, leaning slowly forward. "This is our night." He breathed and looked trustingly in her eyes. Katara nodded slighty.

She closed her eyes, letting go of every worry. After all, it was only once. Zuko took her face in his hand and leaned forward, closing his eyes.

His lip barely touched hers when the scream sounded through the air.

Katara and Zuko's eyes shot open as they looked down.

"No!" Jia screamed. "Leave me alone." She was running along the alleyway, four burly men, decked in the Fire nation insignia hot on her trail.

"Jia!" Katara screamed. She jumped down and grabbed water from nearby the ostrich-horse trough. She whipped one of the men against the building of a wall. Zuko hopped down right after her, sending a fireball at another one. However, it barely slowed down the other tow. The biggest of the men grabbed, Jia's collar and pulled her sharply back, making her fall. He towered over her, his arm extending back, fire collecting at his fist.

"NO!" Jia screamed again. She thrust both of her arms forward and blasted the man with a stream of air.

Katara and Zuko froze.

"What-?" A fireball whizzed between them,knocking them to the side.

Jia ran towards Katara grabbing her skirt. Katara bent her water, punching at two of the men. Zuko hit one of the men straight in the chest. He fell. Suddenly, more fireballs whizzed by as 6 more men came.

"There's too many of them," Katara shouted, surround herself and Jia with water, through ice daggers at the attackers.

"Katara, get Jia, and go. " Zuko ordered, grunting as he punched another men.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Katara shouted defiantly, pinning two men against the wall. Jia ran from Katara's side into the inn, blasting an attacker away from her.

She came back with the two packed ostrich horses. Katara rushed over to Jia to protect her. She lashed the water as a shield against the fire coming towards her.

"Katara, go!" Zuko yelled. He rushed over to them, deflecting a few more fireballs.

"Not unless you come with me," she demanded. Zuko grabbed Jia and threw he onto Katara's ostrich horse. Katara threw water, knocking two more guys out.

Zuko then grabbed her waist and forced her on the horse She grabbed his hand.

"No, Zuko!"

Zuko sent another slice of fire towards a stack of supplies, catching them on fire, stalling them for a moment.

"I'll lead them away. Go to Uncle's. I will come Katara, I promise." He gripped her face and brought his forehead to hers.

"Trust me."

Tears filled Katara's eyes. Too soon, Zuko pulled back and slapped the ostrich horse.

"Go!"

Katara grabbed the reigns, speeding ahead. She looked back a long moment at the golden eyes. He nodded towards her, and then mounted his own ostrich horse.

Katara looked at the road and slapped the reigns again.

She refused to look back at Zuko, refusing to accept the distance that was quickly increasing between them.

* * *

_A/N: Hehehehe :D Sorry for the cliffie. I honestly cannot tell you when the next chapter will be up. I will try to give it to you before my birthday, but I do begin second semester tomorrow, so we will see._

_I'm sorry that the Zuko and Katara were a little OOC in this chapter. But this scene has been steaming in my mind since I began this story, but it was just so hard to crank it out. So here it is. I need to work on writing action sequences, I'm not very good at it._

_Also, thank you for so many reviews! I was so happy that I have gained new readers and have lost very little as well. Thanks guys!_

_Also as an announcement, I have set up a twitter account and I am hopefully going to start a blog on blogger dot com._

_The name is the same for both accounts: glasswatar or Suri Meipapilionis._

_So if you want to know why I never update until forever, you can look there. :)_

_Thanks amazing readers!_

_~Suri Meipapilionis_

_aka Glasswatar_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the A:TLA universe :)_

* * *

Katara continued to flee through the night. The bright stars, which seemed to be wondrous a few hours ago, burned holes into Katara's arched body. Two small arms gripped her waist, the small sleeping girl breathing softly against her back.

_How was this even possible? _Katara thought. She knit her eyebrows together. _This is why the Society had no real record of her. It made even more sense that some Fire Nation rebels were after her._ Piece by piece, the fact that Jia was an airbender began to finish the puzzle. However, even though it provided many answers, there were still too many questions. _Why Ursa? Why didn't Ursa ever return? Why did she agree to even do this sort of thing?_ Katara did not doubt the former Fire Lady's compassionate heart, but the idea of a banished Fire Lord's wife of the nation that was seeking world dominance running around the Earth Kingdom with an airbending child seemed like a stretch, even for the gracious Ursa.

Katara sighed. Of course there was the more pressing questions. _Where were they running to… and whom were they running from?_

Jia gasped softly, causing Katara to look over her shoulder. Jia's face was pressed against Katara's back, the small angelic face peaceful, as if this position wasn't unusual. Katara pondered this.

A flicker caught her eye, bringing her out of her thoughts. A small bud of light had just emerged on the horizon behind her. Katara squinted. _Could it be…?_

Katara tried to see if there was anything familiar about the approaching figure. Vapor seemed to rise behind the light. _Vapor... or dust?_

Katara's eyes widened. It was not a figure but figures, and they were coming closer with each second.

Katara whipped her head around and cracked the reins, gripping the precious circle of arms around her waist.

* * *

Zuko felt the heat crawl up his back. He steered his ostrich-horse away, just as the fireball nearly clipped his shoulder and hit a tree, enveloping it in flames. Breathing out, a vine of fire emerged from his right extended arm. Cracking the fire, he brought down another nearby tree. He heard the footfalls of the rhinos falter behind him. He glanced back, but suddenly another fireball aimed straight towards his face shot through the air. Pivoting his body he leaned to the left, just as the heat of the orb licked his good ear. His pursuers regained their rhythmic riding, the debris barely breaking their pace.

He grit his teeth. _I'm not allowing both ears to be burnt._

Drawing a breath he circled both arms around his upper torso, expanding an enormous sphere of flames. Kicking of the saddle, he twisted through the air and thrust the bright, intense fire at his pursuers. The fire, like a large flaming arrow blew apart the herd of rhino riders. The stream blew Zuko back, allowing him to grab the back of the saddle and flip back onto the ostrich-horse. He whipped the reins again, urging the ostrich-horse to move quicker. He glanced over his shoulder. The flickering fire was growing smaller and smaller. Zuko heaved a sigh of relief before whipping the reins again. He gazed up at the night sky. _Please be safe Katara._

* * *

Katara raced towards a heavily wooded forest. The riders were approaching much faster than Katara liked. She didn't know if they were friend or foe, but she did not want to risk it. Once she reached the forest, she jerked the reins fiercely to the right, causing the ostrich-horse to stumble into the under brush. He cried indignantly and sped off through the trees, breaking past all the woody branches that clawed at Katara's face. She kept her head down, shielding her face with one arm and desperately trying to get a better hold on her reins. Suddenly, she pulled back harshly. The ostrich-horse stopped shortly, crying again.

"Shhh! You stupid animal," she whispered angrily. She pried Jia's arms apart, then hopped off the ostrich-horse. She then lifted the still sleeping child, straddling her on her hip. Grabbing the reins, she noticed a large fallen trunk a few paces away. Quickly, she pulled the horse and lept over the log. The ostrich-horse, stepped over. Katara yanked the animal to its knees. It gave another loud cry, which resulted in Katara grabbing its beak.

"Shh, please!" she begged. She stroked his face as the horse calmed down. Laying Jia down, she crouched low behind the trunk, only allowing her eyes to peer over the log. The sight startled her. She could clearly see the path that her and her horse had obstructed.

_It's fine, _she reassured herself. _It's dark; they won't be able to see it_. _Once they pass, we will be gone._ A sudden cry caught her attention. She looked down at Jia.

A scary pool of blood had formed around her left shoulder.

Katara quickly sat Jia up, reaching inside her saddlebag, and grabbing the first piece of fabric she touched. She pressed the white sash above the cut, trying to staunch the flow of blood. She examined the wound. It was deep and long, starting from the back of her shoulder blade to just above her elbow, probably from the branches as they had flown by. Katara swore quietly. Even if she did heal Jia, she wouldn't be able to ride immediately.

_Okay, so we can't continue for the night._ Katara heard the sound of galloping quickly approaching. Rough shouts bellowed from the group.

"Quickly! They are getting away!" A deep, harsh voice shouted.

"Sire, I don't see them, they must have went into the woods." A younger much softer voice reasoned.

The first man huffed. "These woods are heavy, they wouldn't dare to. Faster!"

"But sir!" the second man said again. "I don't see them in the distance. They _must _have gone into the woods." The thunderous stomps pounded in Katara's ears. Katara bit her lip in fear. _What do I do?_

The sound of the rhinos suddenly stopped.

"You better be right, Nobuo. Or I will burn all your hair off on that scraggily chin of yours!" Katara heard a small "eep".

"Search the forest!" the burly man ordered.

Katara began to panic. She needed to think fast. Glancing around, she spotted something sparkling a few distances away. She lifted her arm. Yes, there was water. She could feel it. But how could that help her? A thought suddenly sprung to mind. _I have the ability to heal. Why can't I heal a forest? _Motioning her arm, she called the water into her hands. She looked back at the forest, then to the sky. There was no moon.

_Yue_, _I can't see you, but I know you can see me. Help me._ Katara drew in a deep breath and then touched the ground. _Everything is connected, Aang had once said. Well, hopefully you are right, Mr. Avatar, _she thought bitterly. Breathing deeply again, she moved the water around until she found the roots. She looked through her eyes and felt her way through the earth. She felt the first tree and pushed the water through. The nearest tree shimmered a beautiful blue. The broken branch began to bend upwards, knitting the wood together again. Katara sighed in relief. It worked.

Breathing deeply again, she called more water from the lake and thrust both her arms to the ground. The pathway began to glow an eerie blue, as branches, leaves, and bushes righted themselves and connected again. Katara then finished the water supply. She quickly drew more water, healing the forest as fast as she could. The men were getting closer. She was almost done. Her heart pounded in her ears as she drew the water again for a third time.

"C'mon," she whispered through gritted teeth. The movement and shouts were getting closer now. She prayed that they wouldn't spot the glowing blue light. The shadows began to disappear as the lantern drew closer and closer. Finally, the last broken branch clicked into place. Katara dropped the remaining water, soaking her self and Jia. She bent over quickly, drawing Jia close to her, just as the first man walked into view. Katara couldn't stop her racing heart.

All was quiet as the man looked for a moment and then continued to walk.

"The woods are perfect," one man barked. The leader of the rough voice gave a frustrated yell.

"Nobuo!" he roared. "Get your skinny ass over here!"

Katara heard a little shuffle that could only be Nobuo.

"Master Ryota?" he squeaked. Katara thought he sound fifteen years old. She heard a sharp slap. Katara winced.

"Do you know why it's important that we find them?" the man named Ryota bellowed. Katara heard a shuffling of feet. She imagined the young Nobuo nodding his head.

"Really now?" Ryota spoke gruffly. "Well, we'll see how the big man up top feels about your little slip, since_ you_ will be the one to tell him that you delayed us from finding them. And I won't intervene for anything he decides to do with you." Katara heard a small squeak come from Nobuo.

"Everyone mount! We have a lot of catching up to do." Scrambling and scuffling could be heard as each of the men mounted their animals. Sharp whips were heard as the crowd of burly men rode away into the distance.

Katara breathed a sigh of relief. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she noticed a pair of wide grey eyes staring up at her.

"Jia," Katara breathed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"That was amazing," she whispered. She then crumpled to the side and was still. Katara saw that the cut was much worse. Grabbing one of her sacks of pure water, she began to heal Jia's wound at once. After the blood flow stopped and the cut was only a thin pink line of a scar, Katara pulled out some fresh white medical linen and wrapped the little girl's arm and tying it to her chest. She then began to settle in for the night, changing Jia out of her May Day dress, now dirt smudged and blood stained. She changed out of her own white dress as well, prying off the soaked bloody mess.

_I'll wash them, tomorrow._ Katara pulled out a sleeping matt, a green pillow and a dark blue blanket. She set Jia on the matt and pulled the blanket to her chin, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Katara folded up the soiled clothes and put them near the ostrich-horse, tidying up their small space. She picked up the fabric she had grabbed earlier to staunch the flow. Her heart stopped for a second.

It was the ivory sash, the knot still prominent in the middle, completely covered in blood. Katara placed the sash with the other soiled clothes.

She snuggled up to Jia and wrapped her arms around her. Jia was too heavy to respond. Katara checked to make sure her breath was even.

_She's okay. She's okay._ Katara suddenly shivered. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and stared up at the night sky. She could see a little patch of the stars through the trees.

_No moon tonight_. The thought began to well tears up in her eyes. _No Zuko tonight._

Katara pulled the lifeless Jia closer to her. She thought back to the blood soaked sash. She shook her head.

_I'll be fine. He will be fine._ _We all will be fine_.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself, Katara couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning. She tried to comfort herself that they had place to go, a destination, and finally a lead. But then she remembered the burly men, and the frightening Ryota angrily shouting to find them. Katara shivered again. Even with the sleeping girl beside her, she couldn't fight off the creeping loneliness that began to envelop her. _Zuko. I need you._ Katara closed her oceanic blue eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

Zuko continued to ride. He was out of the thick of the forest now, traveling swiftly through the plains. A large stream appeared on the horizon. When he reached it, he saw that the current was weak enough to walk through. He knew he was going in the wrong direction, and he hoped his pursuers would know that. They would expect him to turn around once he got into the stream. But he wouldn't.

_I'll just go through the desert and loop around. It will take me longer than her, but I know at least she will be safe from our pursuers._

Zuko sped through the stream for what seemed like hours. His eyelids began to droop and his back began to ache.

Suddenly, Zuko noticed a dark building growing in the distance. As he got closer he realized it was a large run down mill. _Thank Agni_. Zuko approached the mill and creaked open the wooden door and surveyed the inside. It appeared to be abandoned, large bales of stale straw scattering the floor.

"We might as well get a few hours of sleep," Zuko said to his ostrich-horse who already had begun to work on the straw near the door.

Zuko unpacked his sleeping gear and spread it out across another bale of hay near the door. As his eyes closed, an image of Katara, smiling in her May Day dress, dancing across from him, came across his mind. He smiled to himself briefly before completely nodding off to sleep.

Thwack! Zuko's eyes shot open as a searing pain shot through his head. Blearily, Zuko could only make out a large brown object hovering above him before all went black.

* * *

_A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Yes, it has been forever, but I thought that this would be nice little summer treat for you all. The reason for the super long hiatus was the fact that I honestly did not know how to really continue with the story. But, thanks to my old friend insomnia, I was finally able to create the next chapter. I know its a filler, but hopefully this will tie you over until the next one where I promise something new and exciting will happen :)_

_I want to thank all my US readers! Happy 4th of July! and I especially want to thank all my international readers. :) You guys amaze me. Thanks for getting me over 5,000 hits!_

_Please review! I enjoy the feedback!_

_~Suri Meipapilionis_


End file.
